


Domesticated [On Hold]

by Superherogeek1



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Apples of Idunn, Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Broken Families, Domestic Fluff, Forgiveness, Gay Parents, Homophobia, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, King Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki goes full on Papa Bear, M/M, Not Avengers Infinity War Compliant, Original Character(s), Other Marvel Characters - Freeform, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Avengers, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Stephen Strange, Tony Forgives Steve, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: THIS WORK IS BEING REVIEWED AND SLIGHTLY REWRITTEN. I AM UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SOME OF THE DETAILS CONTRADICTING EACHOTHER. I WILL BE SLOWLY EDITING THESE CHAPTERS.UPDATE: 11/7/18: see chapter 5!!!Its been 1 1/2 years since their arrival on earth after Ragnarok and 1 year since Loki and Stephen kissed for the first time.Loki has popped the question and was given a yes. Now, after eloping, things get interesting.let's see what will happen next. Read to find out.Disclaimer: I don't own marvel or anything related. I own the story plot of this fic and the OCs. that's it!





	1. -Edited

It was noon when Christine stepped into the Sanctum Sanctorum. She took off her hat and sunglasses then looked around and was surprised to find that Stephen had not come to greet her yet. She heard laughter and the hum of a conversation coming from the kitchen down the hall. Curiously, she followed the sound until she reached the kitchen’s archway. She peeked around the corner and took in the scene in shock.

Strange was sitting on the counter laughing at something the man standing at the stove said. From what Christine could see, he had black curly hair that went just past his shoulders. He had lean but strong muscles and was very tall, at least 6’6". And he was pale, almost unnaturally so. They were both dressed in nothing but low-riding sweatpants. Stephen leaned over to pluck something out of the skillet the man was cooking in but then the man reached out and smacked Stephen’s wrist.

“Hold your horses! It's almost done. I thought healers were supposed to patient.” The man said lightly scowling at Stephen. Stephen chuckled and leaned in to kiss the man sweetly.

“I'm called a doctor, Loki. Not a healer.” She heard Stephen correct the man softly. Stephen hopped off the counter and walked over to the fridge with a chuckle. He grabbed two beer bottles at popped the top off both. The man looked at him and Christine caught a glimpse of emerald green eyes. Stephen smiled and held the bottle up and suddenly it started levitating to the man’s hand.

“Thank you, Darling. This stuff is really good. We were never able to get our mead to taste like orange on asgard.” The man said taking a swig of it before turning off the burner and suddenly two plates appear on the counter.

“It's not a problem, babe. I have to admit. I'm am extremely thankful that you got me one of those golden apples. Not having to worry about getting drunk on this stuff is a relief. Plus, my spells are so much more powerful now. And the way my muscles grew, I look amazing now! ” Stephen said excitedly as a mirror appeared and he started flexing, making the other man laugh and walk over to him. Loki laughed and laid the food on the plates before going over to Stephen and wrapped his arms around his waist, clasping together on Stephen's stomach.

“I'm glad you enjoy being Asgardian. These new muscles are.. alluring and very delectable, if I do say so myself.” Loki mutters in his ear, his hands traveling lower, ripping a moan from Stephen’s throat

Christine eyes widen and decide to make her presence known before things got any further.  She clears her throat and looks at them with a knowing smirk. Stephen looks over at her and smiles. He pulls away from the man and walks past him to talk to her. However, as he passes the man, Loki, a sharp smack was heard and a yelp clawed out of Stephen throat as Loki smacked his ass as he walked by. Suddenly, Stephen waved his arms at Loki’s laughing form as he walked to grab his plate. A magic sparkling hand suddenly appeared and curled its fingers to poke Loki in the ribs. Stephen bust up laughing as an embarrassing squeal tore from Loki’s throat as he jumped.

“So, Stephen. Are you going to Introduce us?” Loki asked as he carried a plate in both hands with his beer bottle floating beside. Stephen nods with a smile as he takes the plate from Loki.

“Christine, this is my new husband, Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard. He asked me out two years ago and we got married last month.Asgardians are not very accepting of homosexuality so we married in secret. Heimdall helped us out. Loki, this is Christine Palmer. She's an old friend and colleague.” Stephen introduced them with a small happy smile. Christine looked at him in surprise.

“Loki Odinson as in the God of mischief and lies!? Wow! It’s a pleasure to meet you. I'm really glad that you've realized your mistakes and started helping the Avengers.” she asks as she reached out a hand to shake Loki’s.

“The pleasure is all mine, lady Christine. You are as beautiful as Stephen described.” Loki rumbles with a throaty laugh when she blushes as he takes her hand and kisses her knuckle with a bow.

“Is he always this lovely?” Christine asks Stephen as they walk into the living room. Stephen chuckle and nodded as he curls into Loki's side when they both sit on the couch.

“So Christine, What's up?” Stephen smiled at her happily as he took a bite of his food.  
“I came to ask if you can help with a surgery that is scheduled for tomorrow morning. Its It's for a teenage girl who has a tumor in her lung.” Christine said sadly.

“Of course I'll help. When is the consultation?” Stephen asked.  
“I'm talking to the girl at 2:30pm. Right now, I'm on my lunch break.” Christine answered, looking at her watch.

“So Loki, you're a sorcerer too?” Christine ask, changing the topic as she pulled out her bagged lunch.  
“Yes, I'm one of the best throughout the universe.” Loki answered with a smile as he took a swig of his beer.

“Wow, so how did you gain the ability of sorcery?” she asked, eating her sandwich.  
Loki looked at her warily before looking down at Stephen who had curled into Loki’s side, eating his own lunch.

“Do you think I should tell her? I can't explain that without explaining my heritage.” Loki asked Stephen worriedly.

“Yes. You can trust her.” He answered. Loki sighed and turned back to Christine.

“I was born with the ability. However, it's taken me many years to master it.”

“How many?” Christine asked curiously.

“About three millennium.” Loki said.

“That's a long time. Exactly how old are you?” she asks.

“3562 migardian years.” Loki replied coolly. Christine’s jaw drops as she gaped at him. Suddenly, her phone alarm goes off, making her jump.

“Shit! My lunch break is over, I got to go. Are you going to meet me at the hospital so you can talk to the patient?” Christine asked as she stood up quickly and hurriedly grabbed her things.

“Yeah, we'll be there in a few minutes.” Stephen shouted as she hurried out of the room. He heard her agreement before the sound of the front door closing. Stephen stood up and pulled Loki with him.

“Can you please come with me? This case, it's hitting a little too close to home. My baby sister had a tumor in her brain.” Stephen says softly, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

“You have a sister?”

“I did. She past away on the surgical table while my team and I operated on her. She was 16 years old.” Stephen whispers, tears now sliding down his cheek. Loki gasps and pulls Stephen into his arms and just held him there until Stephen got his breathing under control.

“Alright, I'm okay now. Let's go upstairs, we need to get dressed. Good thing we already showered this morning.” Stephen said, standing up straight and wiping his eyes. He took Loki’s hand and pulled him up the stairs and into his bedroom. Stephen pulled on a sky blue button up shirt and charcoal slacks and sports coat. He pulled on his shoes as Loki changed his attire magicly. Stephen looked up to see Loki’s all black outfit.

“All black doesn't work where we're going. Try a light mint green shirt instead of black and change your tie, slacks and coat to a light grey.” Stephen said as he stood up. Stephen looked over after he opened a portal and smiled at the style.

“Mmm, hi there sexy.” He said, quickly pulling Loki down and smashes their lips together. They pulled apart and stepped through the portal together.

“Luckily, when the hospital hired me back as a consultant, I got to keep my office. I need to grab the patient’s file. Then we'll meet with christine.” Stephen said as he closed the portal and opened the door to exit the mop closet they had stepped into. They stepped out together and made their way to his office. As they approached, a nurse called out to Stephen.  
“Dr. Strange, There is an man with his son inside your office. He claims to be your older brother. His name is Mark, and his son is Harry.” She said hurriedly.  
“Um, alright. Thank you for letting me know.” Stephen answered uneasily. Loki took his hand and squeezed before letting go and opening to door. Loki took Stephen's hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

“I’ll wait out here.” Loki said with a small smile. Stephen nods and walks in to see a man slightly older than Stephen and a teenage boy sitting in chairs. They stand to greet him and he smiles as he walks in.

“Hello. My name is Doctor Stephen Odinson. I understand you Mark and Harry Strange, My brother and nephew. I wasn't aware I had a brother.” Stephen says shaking both their hands.

“Yes, I was given up for adoption by our parents. I just took a genetics test and found out I have family here in new York. You and a woman named Donna.” Mark said uneasily.

“I'm sorry, My sister, Donna, past away a long time ago. She had brain cancer. Here, this is her.” Stephen says softly as he picks up an electronic photo frame. He swipes the screen to find a picture of Donna's school picture before she got cancer then handed the frame to Mark.

“She's beautiful. Wait it just changed.. how do you know the avenger?” Mark asks cautiously. Stephen looks at frame and laughs.

“Oh. That was on one our monthly team trips to beach. That man right there, Loki. He's my husband and Thor is my brother in law. That was the morning before Loki proposed.” Stephen said with a smile. Before Mark could reply, the overhead speakers crackles to life.

‘Doctor Odinson, please report to room 125B. Your assistance is required.’

“I'm sorry. I need to go. Please come by my residence at 5:30 tonight for dinner so we can continue this conversation. Until then it was a pleasure to meet you both, and be safe in your travels home.” Stephen said, giving Mark his address with a grin as he shook their hands. He apologized again before opening the door and quickly rushing out. He and Loki walking quickly down the corridors. Then, Stephen took out his sling ring and opened a portal to the hallway next to the door of the girl's room. He and Loki stepped out with the cloak floating behind them and stephen knocks on the door before opening it. Christine was already inside talking to the girl.

“Hello, my name is Doctor Stephen Odinson, and the man to my left is my husband, Loki Odinson. Doctor Palmer requested that I help her with your surgery. Is it alright if I do a quick assessment?” Stephen asked the tearful girl. She nodded, looking terrified. He looked at her sympathetically.  
“Hey, do you want to see something cool?” Strange asked softly. The girl nodded again, looking at him with interest.

“Alright. Who is your favourite Avenger?” he asked with a smile.

“I’ve always wanted to meet Thor.”

“Well, miss, you're in luck. Loki is Thor’s brother. Do you want to meet Thor?” Stephen said with a smile. The girl nodded enthusiastically. Stephen chuckles and pulls on his sling ring and opens a portal to the front doors to the royal study where they could see Thor lounging in a chair, a book in one hand, a full wine glass in the other.

“I'll get him darling. You stated last week that you wished I would live with you. So if you wish, I can use this opportunity to move my belongings from my palace quarters. Is that acceptable? Oh and shall I ask him over for dinner as well?” Loki asked as he looked at Stephen, one foot inside the portal.

“Of course. I would love it if you moved in. And as for dinner, if you want to invite him, that's fine. Remember, Mark and Harry are coming over too and it's still your turn to make dinner! I made it last night and the night before. I'll be back at the sanctum in about an hour, so I'll see you there. I Love you.” Stephen said before turning back to the girl, quietly telling her to watch.

Loki stepped through the portal and approached Thor. He stopped and knelt down in front of Thor but was immediately picked up and pulled into a giant bear hug.

“Thor, you big oaf! Get off me! Ow ow ow!” Loki yelled out as Thor got him in a head lock and gave him a noogie. Loki glanced over at the portal to see Stephen cackling at the sight. Loki sighed and then in a quick successions of moves he had Thor pinned to the ground. Thor struggled to get to Loki who was just standing on his back.

“Are you quite done? Stephen asked for you to go through the portal and talk with the girl. She's going into a risky surgery tomorrow and is scared. Then you'll go with him to the sanctum for dinner. I'll meet you two there. And yes before you ask, I'll let Brunnhilde know where you are.” Loki said, letting Thor up off the ground and gave him a push toward the portal. Thor chuckled and stepped through the portal.

While Thor and Stephen talked to the child, Loki closed Stephen's portal and jogged out of the room to his living quarters. He pulled out his travel bags and quickly started to pack his belongings into them. He zipped up his first suitcase and opened his second and laid it on the table next to his closet. He had just begun folding his clothes when a dagger zipped past his face and embedded itself in the wood paneling beside him. Loki sighed and turn to look at a furious Valkyrie standing in his doorway.

“Where do you think you're going!? You can't abandon us! Your brother and your people need your help! How could you do this to us!?” She screamed at him, throwing a dagger with each sentence. He hissed as one sliced through his bicep.

“Dammit woman! I'm not leaving! I'm just moving in with Stephen in New York.” he yelled at her angrily. He wrapped his hand around the bleeding wound on his arm.

“Fuck, It was my turn to make dinner tonight too. Ugh. While your here, let Korg know that Thor is having dinner with myself, Stephen, his brother and his nephew. He'll be back later. And here, these cards have my new address and a phone number to reach me with. Give one to Heimdall and Korg. Then put one in Thor’s bedroom and keep one for yourself.” Loki said coolly, his tone leaving no room for argument.

“Fine. whatever.” Brunnhilde said but then caught Loki’s cold stare.

“Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right.” came his cold words.

“My apologies, you're highness. I meant yes, Sir.” Brunnhilde said softly, bowing slightly.

“Good. I'll see you later.” Loki said, as he handed her the cards. He watched her leave before waving his good arm and watched as all his clothes folded themselves and put themselves in the suitcase.  He had wanted to go through them and see what he could leave behind but now he couldn't.

Ten minutes later, his room was empty of his possessions. He looked around one more time before teleporting his bags to Stephen living room. Suddenly his phone went off. It was Stephen. He hit answer and speaker phone.

“Darling, is something the matter? I can hear Thor yelling in the background.” Loki asked Stephen as he quickly gathered the stuff in his restroom and packed it into a small bag. He sent that to his and Stephen's ensuite off their bedroom. He switched the phone off speaker and held it to his ear as he walked out off his room and to the kitchen. He went inside and grabbed a few wine bottles and teleported them to Stephen's wine cellar.

“Your bags just appeared in the living room. They popped in right behind Thor. He took a step backward and tripped over them. It was beyond funny but now he's asking questions. What do you want to do?” Stephen asked over the phone.

“I don't know. I think it'll be best if we tell him sooner rather than later. Just be prepared for a shouting match between Thor and I.” Loki answered softly as he walked out of the kitchen.

“Look, I’m done packing so I’m going to hang up now. I’ll be there in a few seconds. Bye.” Loki said before hanging up the call and pocketing the phone. He teleports to the sanctum and walks into the living room to find Thor and Stephen talking. Loki sighed and knelt down to brushed his hand across Levi's velvety cloth.

“Levi? Can you go get me a damp washcloth please?” He asked softly as he stood and carefully took off his now bloody shirt. The cloak lifted up its flap as if it inspected the large gash on Loki shoulder. It then raised from it’s master’s lap and quickly floated out of the room. Stephen glared at Loki who just smiled sheepishly and sat down in front of Stephen.

“It's not my fault. That crazy valkyrie tried to kill me when she saw me packing. She thought I was abandoning them.” Loki muttered as Levi reappeared and handed the damp cloth to Stephen. The sorcerer supreme just sighed and began to gently wipe away the dried blood on Loki’s arm. Once the wound was clean, Stephen put his hand gently across the gash and pushed a healing spell into loki. Stephen felt Loki sag slightly with a happy sigh as the wound closed. Loki stood up and turned to Thor.

“Now, if you'll excuse me, It's my turn to make dinner.” He said before turning to Stephen.

“Thank you for taking care of my arm, Darling. I love you.” Loki said with a smile before leaning down and kissing him softly. A startled cry sounded from behind him.

“Brother!? What are you doing!? This is a disgrace.” Thor cried angrily, jumping up out his chair. Loki stiffened but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry you think that Thor. I had hoped you would be happy to find out that your deadbeat embarrassment of an adopted brother found love and is happy for the first time in a thousand years. I guess I was wrong." Loki said, his voice soft and emotionless then without another word, he walked away and upstairs. Stephen waited to hear their bedroom door close before turning a furious gaze to Thor who had sat back down and had put his face in his hands.

“I hope you're happy. You just broke your brother beyond repair. He was terrified to tell you of our marriage because he knew you would act like this. You have been his life line to sanity for so many years. Now, you cut the wire, leaving me to save him from himself. He wakes up almost every night crying when he wakes from his nightmares of how he was tortured at the hands of Thanos after he fell from the bifrost. The sad part is, you don't realize how much he looks up to you what you just said, hurt him alot.” Stephen seethed. Thor looked up at Stephen in shock.

“He was tortured?” Thor croaks.

“Yes. Though, it doesn't surprise me that you didn't know. He hid it from you very well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make sure he's not going to do something stupid. You need go home and don't come back until you're ready to explain yourself and apologize.” Stephen said coldly before opening a portal to Thor’s throne room and sliding the portal over them and closing it once they were on the other side.

Stephen sighed and looked at the clock on the wall it was only 4pm. They had time before Mark and Harry would arrived. Stephen knocked on the door lightly before opening it and entering the room, his heart shattered as he took in his husband’s emotionless face.

* * *

  
**Norway, Asgard Settlement:**

As soon as the portal closed, Thor called for Heimdall.

“You called, my king?” Heimdall stated, bowing slightly.

“Show me Loki.” Thor ordered as he sat on his throne. Heimdall nodded and suddenly Thor was standing in Stephen’s bedroom. Stephen was shirtless and sitting on the bed with Loki. Thor watched as his brother sobbed into the sorcerer supreme chest. He could hear their conversation through Loki’s cries.

“Hush now, love. Thor is a moron for the way he acted. I hate to admit it but if he doesn't see how happy and loving you are, then he doesn't deserve to be your family. I love you so much. I wish I could make this all better.” Stephen whispered, running one bare shaking hand through Loki’s hair with the other hand tracing small patterns across Loki’s shoulders and back.

“Besides you, he was all I had. Now, he wants nothing to do with me and it hurts. It hurts so much. Please promise me you won't leave me. I would rather die than live without you.” Loki whimpers, tears still flowing freely down his face.

“Loki, honey, look at me. Remember what we said before ‘I do’? ‘For rich or for poor, in sickness or in health, till death do us part’ remember that? I meant it, hon. It means you're stuck with me.” Stephen mutters, making Loki chuckle softly. Stephen pulls Loki up for a kiss and Thor can see the happiness and love in both their eyes when they pull away.

Just then Heimdall pulled Thor out of the vision, bowed and left with saying a word.

* * *

  
**New York City, Sanctum Sanctorum:**  
  
“Come on. Let's go have a bath before Mark and Harry get here.” Stephen says as he slid off the bed and pulled Loki into the bathroom with him.

An hour and a half later Loki and Stephen were making their way down stairs when a knock sounded on the door.

“I got it, Darling. Can you order the pizza please? I still can't figure out how to use that computer.” Loki said, clearly embarrassed by the fact. Stephen just chuckled and agreed before pecking a kiss to Loki’s cheek and walking into the living room where his laptop was. Loki smiled and opened the front door. Mark looked at the man who opened the door warily.

“Mark, Harry, come on in. Stephen is ordering pizza. I hope that's okay.” Loki said warmly, opening the door wider to allow them to pass. The two guests look around in awe.

“Please follow me, Stephen’s in the living room.” Loki said before turning to lead the two men into the living room.

“Darling, they're here.” Loki said as they entered the room. Stephen looked up from his laptop with a large grin. Stephen put the computer down and stood up and walked over to meet Mark and Harry.

“Hello, I'm so sorry I had to cut our conversation short earlier today. When the voice in the ceiling calls, it means get your ass there now. Haha. Please sit, make yourselves comfortable. Pizza will be here soon.” Stephen says, gesturing to the chairs. Mark and Harry sat down and soon the conversation was in full swing. When the pizza arrived, they laughed and shared stories as they ate together. However, soon it was time to call it a night. Mark and Stephen traded phone numbers and emails before Mark and Harry left for the night.

As Loki started picking up, he felt Stephen’s strong arms wrap around his waist.

“I want you.” Stephen whispers in his ear before biting his lobe. A groan was torn from Loki's throat as Stephen twirls him around and picks him up. Loki sighed in pleasure and wraps his legs around Stephen’s waist.  
Stephen pushed Loki to the wall and slathered his mouth against Loki’s heatedly as he rocked his hips into the the other man’s pelvis. Loki groaned loudly and waved his hand to eliminate any clothes between them. Their movements quickly became sloppy and desperate as they neared their peak. When their mutual release came, it was like an eruption. Loki comes with a loud wail as his cum shoots up to coat both his and Stephen’s stomach and chest. He brings his head down and clamps his teeth onto Stephen's collarbone, making Stephen come with a sharp jerk of his hips. It took a few moment's for them to be able to move, let alone form words.

“I love you so much.” Stephen whispers happily then pressed a kiss to Loki’s sweaty temple as he puts Loki's feet back on the ground.

“I love you too. Now I'm going to go get a shower. Are you coming with?” Loki asked softly.

“No, go ahead. I need to look over the girl’s file for her surgery tomorrow before I forget. I'll use a clean up spell.” Stephen said as he waves a hand over himself, clearing his body of their cum before he pulled on a pair of basketball shorts that Loki handed to him. Loki nods with a smile and makes his way up the stairs into their bedroom. Just as Stephen heard the water running, his door barged open and in steps Tony.

“What do you want Tony?” Stephen asked not bothering to look up from the papers laid out in front of him on the coffee table next to his laptop.

“What, I can't stop by and say hi?” Tony asked as he plopped down in a chair and put his feet on the coffee table. Stephen looked up at Tony angrily as dirt from his shoes got on the file papers. Stephen stood up and stalked over to Tony. Tony looked up at Stephen and noticed the sorcerer arms were now larger than even his. Stephen crossed his arms over his now toned chest and looked at Tony.  
“Feet off my patient’s file. Now.” he growled. Tony smartly realized if it came to a fight, he would lose and took his feet off the table. Tony watched as Stephen let his arms fall to his side and smirk before going into the kitchen.

“You want a drink Tony?” Tony heard Stephen call from the kitchen.

“Sure. I'll have whatever your having.” Tony said, suddenly there was a clunk of the water being shut off. Tony was immediately suspicious.  
Stephen walked in with a glass of scotch in one hand and two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine in the other. He hands Tony the glass of scotch and sits back down on the couch. He pops the cork off the bottle and the fills the two wine glasses three quarters full before pushing the cork back in.

“So Stephen, who's the lucky lady?” Tony asked as he took a sip of his scotch. Stephen looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow as he calmly took a sip of his wine.

“There's no lady.” He said, swirling the wine in the glass before taking another sip.

“Yes, there is. Don't lie to me. No man gains that type of muscle mass, walks around his house with the smell of sex in the air, wearing only basketball shorts without a woman in the house. Plus you have a full row of teeth marks on your shoulder and I heard the shower shut off upstairs. You even filled two wine glasses with red wine. Dude, I know when a man has a woman in the house. Give me that.” Tony rabbles before taking the wine glass out of Stephen's hands.

“Tony, I’m telling you now, you won't like it.” Stephen said warningly.

“Whatever. And I know someone's here with you.” Tony snarked before taking a large swallow of the wine, effectively draining it. Stephen looked at Tony with an unimpressed look as Tony gagged, coughed, and wheezed at the strength of the wine.

“I told you. And I didn't say no one was here. I just said there was no lady. If you must know, my husband moved in with me today.” Stephen answered as he took his glass back.

“Fucking hell! That stuff is strong! Wait. Back up! Your husband!? Dude, since when are you gay?? and last I heard, you were single. What the hell!!” Tony shouted in surprise. Stephen smirked and fills his glass again.

“Of course he's gay. Who else could capture the heart of the God of Mischief. The only reason we kept our relationships secret is because asgardians don't approve of Homosexuality.” A familiar voice said from behind Tony. Tony spun around to see Loki waltz into the room in only plaid pajama pants. His hair was still damp and was free of product. He had never seen the God in anything other than his armor when they were on missions.

“Hey mischief? Can I ask you something?” Tony asked softly, Loki shrugged and waved Tony on.

“You have scars all over you. Why? It looks like you were restrained and whipped. You have scars on your wrist and criss crossed lines on your back. What happened?” Tony asked, concern lacing his voice. Loki looked down and Tony could see Loki was on the verge of a anxiety attack. Stephen rubbed Loki’s back soothingly as Loki tried to speak.

“I wasn't just whipped. I was beaten, torchered, and raped continuously for 2 years before I attacked Manhattan. I was held captive by Thanos after I fell from the bifrost in an attempt suicide. I was forced to do his bidding because if I refused, I would not only be torchered until I died but Asgard and Earth would be destroyed as well.  I never wanted to attack anyone but I did it to save Earth and my people.” Loki said weakly swiping at the tears that were running his face. Tony looked at Loki as if he was seeing her teammate in a whole new light. He was never evil like they all thought he had been. He was broken and desperate to save his people and the world his brother swore to protect.

“Loki, I am so sorry.” Tony apologizes softly.

“It's not your fault. I'm better now, thanks to Stephen and the rest of the team.” Loki said softly as he pulled Stephen into his side and kissed his temple. Suddenly, the clock on the mantle chimed. It was 8pm.

“Tony, it's getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow and get to the OR. I'm assisting in a high risk surgery at 10am and I don't want to be tired. I'm going to have to ask you to go home so we can get to bed.” Stephen said stood up and pulled Loki with him. Tony stood up and agreed before pulling both of them into a hug and walking out the door.

“I'm exhausted. Come on, honey. Let's go to bed.” Stephen sighed tiredly. Loki just yawned in response and pulled Stephen upstairs and into bed. Stephen got in bed beside Loki and pulled the covers over both of them. Loki turned to snuggle into Stephen and rested his head on his husband's heart.

“Goodnight. I love you so much.” Stephen mumbled as his eyes closed. Loki repeated the sentiment before drifting off to sleep as well.


	2. -Edited

It was 6am when a sound reached Loki, jolting him out of his slumber. He sat up and reached over to flick on the bedside lamp.

“Loki, what is it?” Stephen looks up at him groggily.

“Darling do you hear that? There is something outside. I'm going to go look.” loki said quietly before walking quickly out the door.

“I'll be right there!” Stephen called out before switching his basketball shorts for a pair of sweatpants.

Loki follows the sound to the front door. He opened the door to find a crying infant in a basket on the doorstep. Loki picks up the baby and holds her close to his chest as he looked around his eyes land on the woman standing in the shadows across the street. Her eyes go wide at being spotted but she shakes her head as tears run down her cheeks. She mouths the words _‘I can't. I'm sorry. She's not safe.’_ Loki looks at her sadly and nods. She mouthed _‘Thank you’_ to him before looking around and taking off down the street. Loki looked down at the crying girl in his arms. He shifts her so her head is above his heart and bounces her slightly. He grabs the basket she was in and walks back inside and closes the door behind him.

He smiled softly, his heart already swelling with love and protectiveness as he gazes down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

“Loki, what was it?” Stephen asked from behind him.

“A gift.” Loki answered as he turned to show the baby in his arms. Stephen stopped in his tracks, staring wide eyed at the sleeping baby in Loki’s arms.

“She has a connection to the mystic arts. I can feel the energy coming off her. I saw the mother outside. She was attempting to stay hidden but my eyesight is better than a humans. She obviously didn't want to leave her but it looked like she didn't have a choice. The mother told me she wasn't safe with her. I think someone was following her and she wants her daughter to be safe and happy. The basket she was in has a envelope  inside.” Loki whispered to Stephen quietly.

Stephen looked through the basket and only found a letter. There wasn't even a birth certificate.

“There's no birth certificate. I'll call Tony later and explain the situation, see if he can forge her documents. It says she's 6 months old and her birthday is January 18th. What do you think we should name her?” Stephen asked Loki as he ran his fingers gently over her cheek.

“Donna Frigga Lokidottir.” Loki said softly looking at Stephen with a hopeful smile. Stephen teared up and nodded.

“How did you know my sister’s name was Donna?” Stephen whispered tearfully.

“I heard you tell Mark.” Loki answered sheepishly.

“Thank you. Frigga was your mom right?” Stephen asked. Loki nodded, a single tear ran down his face before he could stop it. Stephen took Loki’s face in his hands, his thumb brushed the tear away before pulling Loki down to him, kissing him softly. They pull away and watch the sleeping girl in content silence for awhile.

“So, Lokidottir?” Stephen asked in confusion.

“I got a text from Heimdall last night before I got in the shower. My birth father, King Laufey, was found dead in his bed the night before. They are searching the whole planet for his first born and heir to the throne. They can't and won't find him.” Loki chuckled lightly.

“Why? What did you do?” Stephen sighed tiredly.

“What makes you think I did anything? They won't find him because he's not on Jotunheim. He's standing in front of you. I'm the heir to the throne and if we name her Lokidottir, it's ensures her place as a princess and my heir if I take the throne.” Loki said softly.

“What do you mean _if_ you take the throne? Wait, You're saying _if_ because you don't want to leave us. My love, you can take the throne. We can still live here as well as there. We can travel back and forth. I don't have a problem with that.” Stephen said with a smile, happy that even with opportunity to become king of a planet, Loki still wants to stay on earth with him.

“Do you truly mean that?” Loki asked, hope shining in his eyes.

“Of course. I married you. I'm not letting you go that easily. We can both be sorcerer supremes on earth and kings on Jotunheim. We can leave a token on Jotunheim to summon us if we're needed but not on planet. And I can put a spell on the sanctum so anyone or anything with any ill intent can not enter the building. I'll also give a token to Christine, Tony, Thor, and Wong. They can use them to summon us back to earth if we're not here. Plus from what I've heard, it's every little girl’s dream to be a princess.” Stephen replies happily. Loki grins and presses a kiss to Stephen’s temple, murmuring a soft “Thank you.” Loki looked at the clock before sighing.

“Its mid-morning in Norway. Do you mind if I took Donna to the settlement while you're at work? I want to retrieve an apple slice for her and maybe ask around the settlement if anyone has some baby supplies they would like to donate or sell.” Loki asked softly, as Donna began to wake up. Stephen smiled lovingly as their little girl whined a little but then turned slightly into Loki’s shoulder and went back to sleep. Stephen watched Loki’s reaction closely, unsure of how Loki was feeling about all this. Then the unexpected happened, Stephen felt his heart met as Loki closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face and pressed a light kiss to Donna’s light brown hair.

“You will never know the pain of suffering, my beautiful baby girl. I can promise you that. Your papa and I already love you so much.” Loki whispers softly as he swayed softly back and forth on his feet.

“Honey, you were born to be a father. You're a natural. It's amazing that she feels comfortable with you. At this age, she is aware that you're not her mom. And I don't mind if you take her with you. We don't have anyone to watch her anyway.” Stephen whispered, running his fingers lightly through her hair.

“Thank you. So my love, you have a half hour until you need to be at the hospital. So I'm going to take Donna over to Norway so you can get showered and ready. I have my cell phone on me. If you need anything at all, even during the surgery, just give me a call. Alright?” Loki ask softly as he set the sleeping child on the couch and tugged on green tank top over bare chest, he pulls a pair of black jeans on and carefully picked up Donna again. He brushes his fingers along her ratty pajamas and turned them to velvety purple pajamas that only royalty would wear.

“I see you when you get home. Love you.” He says, giving Stephen a peck on the lips then teleporting to his bedchamber in the Asgard settlement. When he appeared he didn't expect to see Thor asleep in his bed. Loki sighs sadly at the pained expression Thor’s face as he mumbled indistinguishable words. Suddenly Thor started to toss around in his bed, his mumbles becoming clearer. He was crying and muttering how sorry he was and how he misses his brother. Loki looks down at Donna who was stirring slightly. Loki wanted her to have her awesome uncle in her life. He wanted to give his baby girl everything, if that meant asking Thor if he was still considered family so his daughter could have an uncle, then so be it. He walked smoothly over to the bed and swiftly kicked the frame. Thor shot up awake and looked around in confusion until that bright blue eye settled on Loki. Loki looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Get up, Thor. Kings don't get to sleep in.” He said sternly, subconsciously hugging Donna closer to his when he felt her start to whine quietly, He walked over to his chair and grabbed to blanket off the back and pulled the soft fabric over his shoulder, covering Donna with it as she started to wake up. He started to to pace the room bouncing slightly as he walked over to his wall safe and pulled another golden apple slice from inside before shutting the safe door and locking it.

“Brother? What are you doing?” Thor asked a little too loudly. He heard a soft cry and suddenly Thor realized that his brother was not even paying attention to him. He got out of the bed and approached Loki but stopped short when he saw Loki was cradling something in his arms. Loki was rocking a small bundle back and forth as he continues to pace.

“Loki, what is going on?” Thor whispers looking at Loki in confusion before taking a step toward his brother. Loki glares at him and takes a few steps backward. In that instant, Thor felt the blood drain from his face as he realised why his brother was acting strange. He had a baby in his arms. Thor watched silently as a small hand shot up out of the bundle and slapped at Loki’s face. Then something happened, Loki’s eyes filled with love, happiness and pride with a grin to match as he gazes down at baby in his arms as the hand continued to hit his cheek. Laughing, he raised one hand to gently take hold of the the small one hitting his face and pressed a kiss to the tiny palm. She let out this bright infectious laughter that he was sure the whole settlement could hear. He turned and sat down on the chair and uncovered her so she could look around.

“Well good morning to you too, my princess! I'm glad someone here had a good night's sleep! I'm so happy to meet you! I'm your daddy. You're papa is at his yucky work so you get to spend time with me and you're Uncle Thor today until Papa gets back. How does that sound?” Loki said happily before he held her up and blew raspberries into her stomach. The halls rang with her laughter and it was the most beautiful thing Loki has ever heard.

“Brother, who is that?” Thor asks softly as he walks over to Loki slowly.

“We found her on our porch step this morning. I saw her mother. She said this little girl wasn't safe with her and I can sense she has a connection to the mystic arts. Stephen and I decided to adopt her. Uncle Thor, I want you to meet your niece, Donna Frigga Lokidottir. Donna, this is your Uncle Thor.” Loki said as he stood up and introduced them.

“I'm going to go take the princess out to meet the village. We'll see you later. Say bye bye, Uncle Thor!” Loki said taking her hand and waving it lightly at Thor before he sat her on his hip and walked out of the door. He walked down the hall slightly and went into the washroom.

“Now, what are we going to do for clothes? You can't wear your pajamas outside. How about we do this?”

He narrates as he placed his hand on her pyjamas and turned it into a beautiful light purple and dark grey colored Asgardian gown with silver trim and silver embroidered roses.

“Wow! a beautiful dress for a gorgeous baby girl. Perfect. I'm thinking pigtails. How does that sound?” he asks as summons a comb.He looks at Donna's hair and was delighted to find that it was long enough he could put her hair in pigtails. He summoned two tiny rubber bands and combed out her hair before tying both pigtails into the bands. He smiled and summons his day armor and combed out his own hair and tied it at the base of his neck.

“Now, you match daddy. How about we send a picture of our makeover to papa. How about that. Look here and smile!” Loki cheers with a large grin before he took a picture of him and their little cutie pie in her new dress. His grin widens when he looked at the picture to see Donna had a dazzling smile on her face and was looking straight at the camera like she knew he was taking a photo. He sent it to Stephen along with a heart emoji. Loki smiled and sat her on his hip as he exited the bathroom. He pulled the apple slice out of his pocket where he put it. He held it and turned it into a spoonful of golden applesauce. He fed it to her with a happy sigh as he watched the light surround her like it did when Stephen ate his before vanishing, leaving his little girl with slightly longer hair a couple pounds heavier. He discarded the spoon and left the bedroom to walk down the hall to go out to the village square. He smiled down at Donna who was looking around in pure amazement.

“Are you ready to meet the people, Princess?” He asks his daughter. She looks up at him and gurgles as she stuffs her hand in her mouth. He chuckles and pressed a kiss to her hair.

“I'll take that as a yes.” He said as he opens the door with his free hand. He walked down the cobblestone path softly telling her about what their planet looked like before it was destroyed. He looked down to find her half asleep. He stopped where he stood in entrance to the park. He smiled and shifted her slowly so she was laying horizontally in his arm and was cradled to his chest. He pulled his cape around and slung it over Donna to keep most of the sunlight off her.

“Looks like it's nap time for little girls. Go to sleep, sweety. I'll keep you safe. I love you.” He whispered as he started to walk back through the village square, bouncing slightly as he went. He looked down at her and started humming the lullaby that Frigga used to sing him to sleep when he was younger.

He walked around looking at the shops until he found the woodworkers. Loki pulled his cape back to it where it should be then entered the shop, the bell on the door chimed loudly, alerting the shop owner of his presence. He was looking at the display pieces when a teenage boy came out, his arms completely full of different pieces. Loki watches him sympathetically as the boy struggles to keep things balanced as he puts things on shelves. Loki sighs and points his palm in the direction of the boy’s load then swipes his hand around the room, placing things neatly on the shelves. The boy looked at the items in shock before turning to look at him. The boy visibly paled at seeing the prince in his father's shop.

“Take a breath kid. You’re not in trouble. You looked like you needed some help and I really didn't want you to drop anything and wake the Princess.” Loki said with a small smile. He looked at Donna to find her staring up at him with her bright green eyes. He smiled down at her, memorizing every feature of her face.

“I never thought I'd live long enough to see that face on an Odinson.” a voice pulled him out of his trance. Loki looked up at the store owner. Loki chuckled and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his phone pinging. He opened it up and saw it was a text from Stephen.

‘ _help’_

Loki felt his world crumbling around him. He quickly blinked his eyes trying to clear the tears away and shakily pocketed his phone.

“I need to go. There is an emergency at my husband’s work. I’ll most likely be back tomorrow.” Loki said before clutched Donna to his chest and sprinting out off the shop. He quickly ran to Thor’s bed chambers. He throws up the door and heaves a relieved sigh when Thor was sitting inside talking to Brunnhilde.

Thor looks up to see his panic stricken brother clutching the baby to him.

“Brother? What's wrong?” Thor stood up and crossed the room to meet Loki in the middle of the room. Loki pulls Thor to him and hugs him tightly.

“Stephen is in trouble. I need to go. I'll let you know what happened.” Loki said quickly before pulling away from Thor and teleported out of the room.

He reappeared in the mop closet and changed his clothes to a button up green shirt and black slacks. He decided to not change Donna’s gown. She looked too cute to change it. He opened the closet and was met with a gruesome sight. There were bodies lying on the floor with blood splattered everywhere. Loki felt panic consume him.

“Stephen!?” Loki cried out, terrified that Stephen was hurt. Loki turned in circles trying to figure out where Stephen was. Donna started to cry at the commotion going on. Loki held her close to him with his left arm, he summoned his armor and drew a dagger from its sheath as he walked the halls looking for his husband. His hand holding the dagger was raised slightly, ready to defend his daughter at all costs.

“Stephen! I need you to answer me, Darling! Where are you!?” Loki said but was met with silence. He sent out a wave of magic to try and pinpoint Stephen's whereabouts but came back with nothing. He pulled out his phone and tried to call Stephen’s phone but was sent straight to voicemail. Loki looked down at Donna who was looking around with wide, scared eyes.

“Its okay, baby. Papa will be fine. He has to be. We're going to go back to asgard and think this through.” He muttered as he pulled his cape over her to shield her from the sight of the blood covered walls.

He sheathed his dagger and teleported back to the Norway as tears streamed down his cheeks. Loki walked through the halls to his old bedroom, his frame hunched with grief as he tried to sooth Donna’s cries while also trying to hide his sobs from the others walking the building halls. He pushed open his door and was met with the sound of a relieved sigh.  Loki looked up from Donna and met the blue-grey eyes of his husband. Loki sucked in a breath and his eyes filled again with tears of relief. He stumbled over to Stephen and pulled him tightly to him before his legs suddenly gave out, pulling them both to the floor. Loki buries his face in Stephen’ shoulder, trying to calm his breathing before failing as sobs made their way out. Loki sobbed softly, his shoulder and his body quaked as Stephen clung to him, also crying quietly against him.

Later, Loki and Stephen sat on the couch, holding each other tightly. They relished the closeness and basked in each other's love. Donna leaned toward Stephen, her arms outstretched.

“Darling, she wants her Papa.” Loki said, softly, running a hand through Stephen’s hair and down his neck. Stephen pulled away slightly and took her into his arms.

“I love you much. I'm so happy you’re alright.I don't ever want to become a single father.” Loki whispers softly, pulling Stephen in for a slow kiss. They only parted when the need for air became to great.

“Darling, as much as I want to continue sitting here, we still have stuff to do. And since surgical scrubs are not royal attire, you need to change and since blue is your color…” Loki smiled and put his hand on Stephen’s chest. Stephen looked down and watched as his outfit suddenly transformed. He now wore something that he's seen Loki wear but instead of green, it was royal blue. Loki changed his as well into the outfit that matched. It was very similar to the one he wore the day Thor found out he was disguised as Odin. Loki realised that was the same day he met Stephen too.

Suddenly, Donna's stomach lets out a loud growl, alerting them to the time. Loki softly chuckled before pulling his hand away.

“It sounds like little girls are hungry. Have you eaten, love?” Loki asked with a small smile as they both stood up.

“No. Nick and Christine haven't either. We should see what they want to do for lunch. And Thor said he's sending guards to to the hospital to look for survivors. They'll be brought here if the guards find any.” Stephen said then suddenly Donna began to cry and Stephen looked at her in panic.

“Loki, I don't know what to do.” Stephen looked at raven haired man, his eyes begging for help. Loki just chuckled and took her again and bounced her softly, his hand patting her back lightly. Stephen looked at him in wonder before a thought struck him, Loki was too good at this.

“Honey, can I ask you something?” Stephen asked as Loki hummed to Donna. Loki looked up at him in question.

“She isn't your first child, is she?” Stephen asked quietly, but the sorrow on Loki's face as he looked down at Donna made Stephen curious. A single tear dripped down Loki’s face to Stephen’s surprise.

“You're correct. She's not my first. However, she's the only one that matters.” Loki whispered as he wiped his cheek.

“Loki, all children matter!” Stephen shouted angrily as he roughly took Donna out of Loki arms.

Loki looked at Stephen, his eyes filled with agony as Donna starts to cry.

“Not when she's the only one who’s alive.” He whispers before hugging his arms to himself and turning to walk quickly out of the room, his head bowed obviously hiding his face with his hair. Stephen looked at his husband’s retreating form in surprise.

“Oh god. What have I done?” he whispers to himself. He looked at his still crying daughter in his arms and bounced her while he called after Loki. He looked down the hall but couldn't find him. He called out for a guard and stood there and bounced Donna, still trying to sooth her cries. He didn't wait long, soon a guard was coming to a stop in front of him and bowed before speaking.

“You called, Your Highness?”

“Yes. He you seen Loki? We had a fight and I need to apologize.” Stephen said shifting Donna so she was sitting up and resting against his shoulder. Her cries stopped as she looked over his shoulder at the world around her. Stephen heaved a sigh of relief as the guard started speaking.

“I saw him walking out to the training field.”

“Alright. Thank you. Oh and please bring the two humans to the training field as well, we need to discuss lunch arrangements. The princess is hungry.” Stephen said calmly.

“Of course, your highness. Would you like me to have a server bring out a bottle for the princess?” The guard asked swiftly.

“Yes. Thank you. That will be all.” Stephen said. The guard saluted him and bowed before running off to do his job.

Stephen took Donna and went out to the training field. He got out there and was immediately greeted with the sound of fighting and the labored breathing of dozens of warriors as they spared with one another. He looked around and found Loki staring down two women. One woman he recognised as Lady Sif and the other was the Valkyrie. All three had a sword on their back and a bow staff in their hands. Stephen walked around the field to get a better view, his new cape swishing lightly behind him. Stephen sat down on a bench where Loki could see him. He mouthed an apology to Loki, who smiled slightly and nodded before winking at Stephen. Sif took Loki's momentary lapse in focus to attack. Loki easily blocked it and then the fight was on.

“Look, Donna. There’s daddy. Who do you think will win? I think daddy will.” Stephen said, pointing to Loki. Donna turned and watched the match, her eyes following Loki’s movements.

 

Meanwhile, inside the palace, Christine and Nick were talking in the bedroom they were given. A sharp knock on the door made them both jump. Christine calls for the person to enter. The door opens to reveal an armed palace guard.

“Lady Christine, Sir Nick, Prince Stephen requests your presence immediately.” He said swiftly. Nick and Christine looked at the guard in utter shock and confusion. The guard only looked at them expectantly. They nodded and stood up then followed the guard out. The guard led them out to a field where there were warriors fighting each other. They approached a man sitting on a bench, with a baby in his lap. They stopped a few feet away and the guard bowed before the man before straightening again. The man looked up and stood with the baby on his hip. Both Nick and Christine was met with Stephen’s smiling blue-grey eyes before Christine noticed that Stephen was looking at her and was subtly pointing to the ground. Christine got the message and nudged Nick then knelt to the ground, Nick doing the same beside her.

“Your highness, I brought the humans as requested and I told a server to bring the princess a bottle. It should arrive soon. Is there anything else that I can help you with?”

The guard asked calmly.

“Not that I can think of. However, I am to be alerted immediately upon the return of the guards His Majesty sent to look for survivors at the hospital, along with the number of accompanying survivors. Until then, that will be all. Thank you.” Stephen said as he stood up and addressed the guard before turning his attention to Nick and Christine.

“You two may now rise.” Stephen said coolly. Nick and Christine stood and looked to see the guard salute Stephen and bow before turning and jogging off. Stephen turned took look at them apologetically.

“Sorry about that. Even though it's a great ego boost to see you kneeling before me, I ask that when we are here, you bow when you address me anywhere other than in private. If I want to have an authoritative status as a prince, I can't allow you to get away with not bowing when everyone else has too. Do you understand?” Stephen said turning to Nick and Christine, laughing slightly as Donna yelled out a little cry of frustration.

“Alright, I hear you miss bossy. You want to watch daddy fight, I get it.” Stephen chuckled and turned back so she could watch.

“Stephen, what is going on!? Where are we? And why did that guard address as ‘the two humans’? Oh my god, you referred to us as humans when you requested that he get us, didn't you!? And since when are you a Prince and a father?” Christine ranted, freaking out slightly. Stephen looked at her with laughing eyes.

“Christine, calm down. Yes, I addressed you two as humans because you are the only mortals here. Also, Loki and I adopted Donna this morning. And, Loki is Asgard’s prince, therefore when I married him, I gained the title as Prince as well.” Stephen said as he smiles at Christine.

“Do you yield, Princling?!” They heard a female voice yell. They all turned to see Loki, breathing hard with the dark haired Valkyrie, standing over him, sword pointed at his shoulder. He saw the other woman sitting on a rock behind them, holding pressure to a stab wound. Suddenly Loki appeared between between them. He leaned in and whispered, “Watch this.” He snickered and disappeared again, then reappearing behind the woman. Brunnhilde shrieks in confusion then whips her head around to look at Loki

“I won't be yielding today.” The illusion said, striking a defensive pose, causing the woman to turn fully to the illusion. The real Loki stood up quickly, winked at Stephen before suddenly transforming into butterfly and flew up to hover around the Valkyrie. He made the illusion of him drop his sword and point to himself.

“Hey, look it's a butterfly. It looks like that one you talking about a few weeks ago. You're right. It truly is beautiful.” His illusion said softly with a small smile gracing his illusion’s lips as he landed on her arm. Nick looks at Stephen who is trying to keep from laughing out loud.

“Who is that?” he whispers to Stephen.

“My husband, Prince Loki Odinson, god of mischief and lies.” Stephen whispered back his eyes still on Loki. Brunnhilde sheathed her sword with a smile and held Loki on her arm and admired his wings. Nick just sighed and turned around and walked off, muttering that he was going back to the room. Suddenly, Loki was himself again and used his sudden weight against her and sent them to the ground. Donna shrieks with laughter and claps, making all the adults smile brightly. With a laugh, loki became a horse and laid down on top of her, pinning her to the ground. He let out neigh that could have been a laugh before looking down her, head tilted.

“Alright. I yield.” She sighed. He stood up still in his horse form so she could get off the ground. She shoved him playfully as she walked away. He stumbled slightly before regaining his footing and then he ran up to  her and used his body weight to push her over into a mud puddle before turning and trotting up to stand in front of Nick, who looked at him in confusion. He bumped his head against Nick’s chest.

“You’re a child. You know that, right?” she shouted out to him. Nick looked toward the woman shouting as she stood up, covered in mud. Nick chuckled and turned back to the horse in front of him but suddenly the horse wasn't there. Loki stood in its place and shouted back.

“You're enemy isn't going fight fair. The sooner you learn to expect the unexpected, the better.” Loki shouted back at her as he put a hand to Nick’s back and guided him back to Stephen and Christine.

“Fuck you!” she shouted back, walking backward as she flipped him off. Christine and Nick watched as the two princes tensed, muscles rippling under leather.

“I'll loop her, you pin her.” Stephen growled at Loki, who nodded and chuckled darkly.

Christine looked at Stephen in surprise she saw his eyes squint then nod and suddenly there was a cut off scream. Christine looked back and sees a portal closing where the woman was standing.

“Holy Sh-” Nick said trailing of when  Stephen looked over at him, eyes flashing dangerously.

“...Shoot. Where is she? what did you do?!” Nick cried out. Loki let out a loud bark of laughter and pulled Stephen into him, kissing his temple before taking Donna from him. He peppered her face and stomach with quick kisses, making her laugh loudly.

“That mean lady was naughty wasn't she, Donna? She said some bad words. Do you think she needs a time out?” Stephen asks as he takes her from Loki's arms and tosses her in the air softly, making her squeal with laughter.

“She's going to be so mad when you let her out. You might want you're shields up before you open the portal again.” Loki said to Stephen with a grin, who was laughing loudly beside him as Donna leaned back to Loki who took her.

“How would you know what she'll feel? What did he do?” Nick asked him.

“He opened a portal below her that opened in the mirror dimension and added a time loop to it. So basically she’ll continually fall forever until Stephen opens a portal and let's her back out. It is quite terrifying and I know this because he did the same thing to me when we first met.” Loki said with a large smile. Christine frowned at Stephen, who just shrugged and took Donna back into his arms and looked toward the door.

“Where is that server with her bottle?” Stephen muttered softly.

“I don't know but I am absolutely starving. we missed lunch. So how about you bring Brunnhilde back and we'll go see if we can get a late lunch.” Loki said with a smile. Donna leaned toward him again so he took her in his arms with a grin.

“What is with this switching thing? You're just a little cuddle bug? Aren't you, baby?” Loki as as he rubs his nose against hers.

Stephen agreed and threw up a shield that covered all of them then opened the portal, and the screaming Valkyrie came falling out right above another mud puddle, where she landed face first into it.

“Next time, watch your language around the princess! I don't want her repeating those things.” Stephen said, crossing his arms over his chest. Christine couldn't help but feel jealous of Loki when he did that. She was angry at herself because she never noticed his arms were that massive. But then she realized, they weren't ever that big, until yesterday. Brunnhilde just groaned and waved her hand in acknowledgment while laying face first in the mud puddle. Loki sighed and walked around the shield and walked over to Brunnhilde. He shifted Donna to his hip and stood above her.

“If you're thinking of revenge, forget it. I have Donna on my hip.” He said before he wrapped his hand around the Valkyrie’s bicep and pulled her up to her feet. He waved his hand over her and got rid of the mud. She glared at him before muttering a thank you and walking away. Loki sighed and rejoined Stephen and the two humans. He wrapped his free arm around Stephen’s waist and started to with their group to the dining hall.

“Stephen, what is going on? Where are we?” Christine said as they walked.

“Oh that's right. I’m sorry. Welcome to Asgard. You've met my husband, Prince Loki Odinson, the God of Mischief and lies. I am Prince, Stephen Odinson, the Mystic God of Power and health. My brother in law, King Thor is the God of thunder. What you see here is what is left of the Asgardian population. Their planet was destroyed as prophesied. You'll meet Heimdall and a few others later. We are on a land mass of the coast of Norway. And at the moment, you are the only humans here.” Stephen said softly.

“Stephen? Did hit your head? You may think your a god, but your not. You're human like everyone else here!” Nick said loudly.

“Christine, everyone here with the exception You, Nick, and I are Asgardian. I can promise you that.” Loki says, earning him a strange look from the two humans.

“Stephen if you really aren't human, then prove it. Even Loki can admit he's not an Asgardian!” Nick cuts in, pointing to Loki.

“Nick, I was adopted by Odin and his wife Frigga. I am Asgardian royalty by family name. However, my blood is of Jötunn royalty. Jötunn are another ancient alien race. Asgardians call my race Frost Giants. We are the monsters to the Asgardian people, the enemy. Jotunheim and Asgard have fought from the beginning of time, bloody war after bloody war. No one ever came out on top. That's why I maintain this pale form. People already are weary of me. I don't want to give them another reason to be scared of me. That and I'm dangerous if I'm in my Jötunn form. If any non-Jötunns touches my skin, they get a what is essentially a severe freezer burn. I don't wish that on anyone. However, I've found if I love and trust them completely, they don't get a burn. I've read that a Jötunn’s brain gives a signal to these pores in our skin that activate when a person who is completely and loved touches our skin for the first time. The pores start secreting an enzyme that gets onto the other person’s skin and into the bloodstream. It gives them complete immunity to the cold.” Loki explains as they approached the dining hall. Stephen let out a laugh.

“It all makes sense now! When we got married, our kiss, I thought you were just sweaty! But now that I think back, you didn't smell sweaty. You smelled sweet… It's a pheromone that invokes arousal, Isn't it?” Stephen looked at Loki with curiosity. Loki only looked at him in awe and bewilderment.

“That's completely correct. However, the pores only produce the pheromone when one is significantly aroused. Shoot, Christine, Nick, I can see you are completely confused. I promise I will show you what I'm talking about but for now, drop it. That topic is not allowed in here.” Loki said before guiding them through a pair double doors. Inside, there were a few groups of warriors, consisting of both men and women, sitting at tables eating and drinking. Loki led them to a table and sat down. Loki suddenly heard Donna grunt. He looked down at her as the smell reached him. He chuckled lightly and excuse himself to go change her diaper.

“It's been a long day so far. I need a drink. What about you two? I can see if we have anything you can stomach. Oh and don't worry about driving, there aren't any cars here.” Stephen said, looking at them in question. They just shrug and tell him to get whatever. Stephen nods and walks over to the bar. He was looking at what they had for humans when he felt a preference behind him.

“I can feel your hostile energy, so I suggest you calm yourself before you get in trouble.” Stephen said calmly as he waved over the Barmaid. She came bustling over, curtsied and began to take his order. He ordered a two glasses of bud light, thankful that they had it. He also ordered a bottle of the wine that he and Loki enjoyed and asked for two glasses and for it to be delivered to the table he was sitting at as he looked through the food options. The man behind him hasn't moved but stephen could sense his hostility increasing. Finally, Stephen turned around and calmly crossed his arms and stared the man down. He could feel the air around them start to crackle with nervous energy. Everyone watched the Prince stare down a drunken warrior as they shifted uneasily in their chair.

“What are doing here? The halls of the Asgard palace are no place for a handicapped man like you.” The angry man said. Stephen stared him down tensely, his jaw twitching slightly in contained anger.

“I don't see how the fact that I have nerve damage in my hands is a reason for you to be rude and disrespectful to me. I know for a fact that you wouldn't dare talk like that to my husband.” Stephen said tonelessly. The drunk man laughed loudly.

“Oh, ya? And what gay motherfucker would bother marrying someone like you? He's obviously someone who no one respects, to give him such low standards to settle with you.” the man asked lowly. The man looked up and saw Loki walking toward them, a child in his arm. Loki looked between his angry husband and the drunken man. The man bowed as he addressed Loki.

“My Prince, I heard that you moved over to some place called New York to live with the sorcerer supreme. How is that going? I've heard that he is quite powerful. Is that red cape really sentient?” The man asked casually, completely ignoring Stephen. Loki opened his mouth to ask how stupid the man was but Stephen beat him to it.

“Loki, darling, can you take our princess back to our bedroom for a little while? This man and I need to have a chat on respect and how we address members of the royal family.” Stephen said his voice grew so low to the point that it got ‘scary calm’ or that's how Christine always described it. Loki looked at the man with quiet rage before allowing a smirk on his face, realising that Stephen was taking his new role of prince seriously. He almost felt bad for the man, it took a lot for Stephen to be angered to the point of violence.

“Of course, my love. How about you take this to the training field though. There are no bystanders there. I'm going to get our food and Donna's bottle and I'll join you outside. Is that alright?” Loki said softly from beside him but before Stephen could answer Donna started crying. Stephen immediately took her and smiled down at her as he bounced on his feet. He turned to the drunken man in front of him, who looked on the verge on attacking. Stephen immediately threw up a energy shield in front of him.

“You will meet me on the training field in ten minutes without your armor. This is not a suggestion, it is a command. I expect you to follow through.” Stephen said before wrapping his arm around Loki’s waist and gave him a quick kiss before the two men walked into the kitchen. They quickly came out a few minutes later to see the man was sitting at the bar drinking another beer.

Loki excused himself for a moment and Stephen nodded as he gave Donna a bottle, which she eagerly took and drank from it. Stephen nodded and kept walking, motioning for Christine and Nick to follow him. Loki stalked toward the man who stood up as he approached, he bowed quickly before standing up and looking at the rage in Loki’s eyes.

“Your highness, is something the matter?” The man askes. Loki just reeled back and punched him in the jaw.

“Do you realise who you were just insulting?” Loki asked, his hand clenched at his side.

“That gay assfucker? No. And I really don't care. When I'm ready, I'll go out and fight him and win.” The man said, leaning against the bar. Loki smiled when he saw a portal open right behind the man and looked at the man with a smirk.

“It's really is very unfortunate that you don't know that you just insulted your new prince and in front of the princess no less. I will not tolerate that blatant disrespect to my husband or my daughter. If I catch you doing something like this again, I will toss your ass in prison. Do you understand!? Now, have fun getting your ass kicked by Prince Stephen, who is the Sorcerer Supreme I might add, bye bye!” Loki said as he waved his hand and removed the man’s clothing, leaving only a pair of training pants and wraps on his wrists. Then before the man could say anything, Loki pushed him into the portal, a startled shout left the man’s lips as he fell through the sky on the other side. Loki chuckled and closed Stephen’s portal then teleported to the training field. It was time for every soldier to learn why it's not a good idea to mess with Prince Stephen Odinson.


	3. -Edited

Loki had just teleported onto the field and had joined Stephen when a guard came running up to them.

“Prince Stephen, Prince Loki, the guards have returned from the hospital. Ten humans accompanied them. One has a life threatening injury and needs immediate attention. They are currently in the community hall.” He said, kneeling down in front of them.

“Thank you for alerting me. Loki, come with me. We can bring them here afterward. They will want to see Christine and Nick. I feel they should also see the match so they don't get any ideas about being disgraceful toward us.” Stephen said to the guard before turning and speaking to his husband. Loki nods and takes Donna from Thor’s arms as he quickly explains the plan. Thor agrees and offers to come with them.

“No offense Thor, but I can sense their fear from here and you being there might only make them more afraid. I need them as calm as possible so I can assess them for any unseen injuries. Can you wait here with Christine and Nick, please?” Stephen pleaded. Thor nods and agrees then sits down on a bench. Stephen takes Donna into his arms, her gown scratching slightly against his bare chest and quickly walks with Loki into the palace and to the community hall.

“We’re going to go meet some new people today. Okay, Donna? Daddy and I need to help them so you to be a good girl for Papa. Alright, Princess. You can watch Papa, but you can't touch. I can't have you getting hurt. Alright, we’re here.” Stephen says as they arrive at the community hall.

Loki and Stephen open the large mahogany doors to the community hall and where greeted the sight of nine terrified humans huddled on the floor around a limp form. One looked to be doing CPR on the limp form. Stephen let out gasp he handed Donna to Loki and hurried over to the human but one of the guards tried to interfere. A nurse gasped when she saw Stephen but one of the guys in armor tried to stop him. The sound of the guards voice drew everyone’s attention.

“Your Highness, I don't recommend -” the guard said but then Stephen surprised everyone, he punched the guard in the nose before shouting over to the other guards to pick the man up off the floor and leave. They did as they were told as Stephen crouched next to the guy on the floor and took over the CPR for the doctor who was originally doing it.

“Strange, where are we? These men don't even know CPR.” a nurse asked but was shushed by Stephen before he turned to one of the female doctors.

“Misty, I need you to take my daughter and hold her until we get him back. Loki, darling, hand Donna to her. You can trust her. Then kneel down beside me and push a healing spell into me. I'll transfer it to him while I try and restart his heart.” Stephen said before giving two breaths then continued compressions. Loki did as instructed then kneeled on the ground behind Stephen and put his hands on Stephen’s back, muttering the spell and pushed it into stephen as he worked frantically to try and save the man. Suddenly the man heaved in a breath and his eyes popped open. He quickly sat up and looked at Stephen.

“Stephen? What happened? I'm not hurting anymore.” he said as Stephen sighed and and allowed his head to fall back in relief he sent a silent thank you to Odin before Loki stood up and pulled him with. Stephen looked at the newly healed man with a grin   and a small nod as he took Donna back into his arms.

“No, you’re completely healthy. And now that we're not worried about anyone dying, Welcome to Asgard. When we are in the public eye, you need to bow before Loki and I and address us as ‘Your highness’. We are the Princes of Asgard and this adorable little girl here is our daughter, Princess Donna. You are all familiar with my brother-in-law, Thor the god of thunder. He is the King of Asgard. You kneel before him and address him as he is ‘Your Majesty’. Don't worry through, it's only here that the formal titles are required. Back in New York, I'm not Prince so just Stephen is fine. Any questions so far?” Stephen asked as he looked around and saw one hand raised.

“So I'm curious. How do you get that many battle scars when you swore to do no harm?” a male nurse asked.

“I know you don't want to hear it but I broke my oath 5 years ago. I took a life to save myself and my other fellow sorcerers. However, there isn't a day that goes by that it doesn't haunt me. And, most of these scars are from the mission I go on with the rest of the avengers.” Stephen answered before Loki pulled him into his side and whispered in his ear. Stephen turned and nodded. The group of doctors and nurses watched as Stephen pressed a kiss to baby’s cheek and told her to be good for Daddy and that he's be there soon. Loki took Donna in his arms and stepped away from Stephen.

“I’ll meet you on the field. Remember, you still have your match and your opponent is still falling.” Loki said before disappearing into thin air as he teleported.

“Woah! Where'd he go!?” a startled voice rang out.

“Training field. The same place we're going. I had trouble with one of the soldiers not respecting my authority so we're going to be having a discussion about how he doesnt talk to his Prince like he did. Come this way. And don’t worry, it's perfectly safe.” Stephen said as he circled his arm then to their amazement a portal opened and he stepped through. He turned around and motioned for them to follow. As they stepped through onto the other side, they saw men and women fighting against each other. They walked behind Stephen and watched in amazement as the warriors would drop into bows as Stephen passed by before resuming their fight. Stephen turned around suddenly and looked at the crowd of humans.

“Remember to kneel before Thor. He is the king after all. And I know all of you think I'm just an egotistical child who won't hurt a fly but the truth is, I'm not. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it but this is who I am now.” Stephen said, gesturing around them as he spoke. He smiled and continued to walk.

They approached where Thor and Loki were standing together. They were talking as Thor held a laughing Donna in his huge arms as he threw her up in the air lightly.

“Hey! Be careful! Thor, you bumbling dork, I swear, if you drop her, Loki won't be only one to stab you!” Stephen yelled out as he ran over to the other to men. The humans gasp at Stephen’s words.

“He's changed a lot hasn't he?” Christine said as she walked up to her colleagues. They watched the three brothers start to get a little rough, Christine sighed and held up her arms and suddenly Donna appeared in her arms. The humans turned to see Stephen roughhousing around with the God of Thunder and the God of Mischief. 

“Does he know that he's fighting and living with gods? How is he supposed to help rule them when they are much stronger than he is? One wrong move and he can die. I mean I can see he has built up a lot of muscle but he's still human.” someone whispered softly as they watched the two prince gang up on Thor, matching evil smirks on their faces.

“Actually, he's not. And after his car accident, he left the country. He went to to the Himalayas and trained with monks to learn how to become a sorcerer. He became the sorcerer supreme. And now, he is married to Loki. He is an Asgardian Prince. Thor told me that there are these golden apples that transform humans into asgardians. Basically Stephen will live for about another 7000 years.” Christine said and let out a chuckle when he got Thor in a choke hold put him on the ground. Thor tapped Stephen's arm and Stephen let go with a laugh. The humans gape at their friend. He managed to get the God of thunder into a choke hold. Thor stood up and clapped Stephen on the back in congratulation.

“Alright, you three, that's enough horseplay! Stephen, let the poor guy out of the mirror dimension and fight out your differences.” christine shouted in a motherly voice.

“Yeah alright! I hear ya. I'll let him out as soon as Levi gets here.” Stephen yelled back with a laugh. He opened up a portal then put his fingers in his mouth and let out an ear piercing whistle.

“Levi, time to do your job!” Stephen shouted into the portal. Suddenly a red cape flew out and started to swish around stephen in agitation.

“Yes, I know. I'm sorry I left without you but I'm fine. I’m not injured. Now, come on. I'll need you for this.” Stephen said, running his hand down the floating fabric with chuckle. It sagged slightly as if in relief before latching onto Stephen’s bare shoulders. Stephen chuckled and stepped away from the group before looking up. Everyone else looked up as well and saw a portal open a few feet above them. A screaming man came falling out and landed on the ground with a soft thud. He groaned as he sat up and looked up at the Prince standing above him.

“Now have you learned your lesson as to why you don't insult your Prince?” Stephen asked, his entire being changed from a laughing brother and protective father to a Prince that doesn't take any bullcrap. The man turned his body so he was kneeling before Stephen. “Yes, Your highness. I greatly apologise for my behaviour.” he says.

“Good. You’re forgiven. Now get up and go home.” Stephen said sternly. The man got up and bowed with a soft thank you before running off.

“Heads up, darling!” Loki called out and Stephen looked over to see a bo staff being tossed his way. He caught it easily and looked at Loki who was walking away from him, a bo staff in his hand as well.

“Off Levi. It won't be a fair fight.” Stephen muttered as Loki took off his cape and shirt, leaving him in only pants like Stephen. Levi released Stephen’s shoulders and floated over to Christine. Thor wandered over to stand next to the humans with a smile. He took Donna in his arm so she could watch her parents spar. Suddenly there was a boom and then a clunk behind him. Thor turned to see what made the noise and smiled at the source. There stood Ironman, his red and gold suit shining in the sunshine. He stepped out of the suit and walked over to approach Thor.

“Hey there, Point Break! What's up and when did you have a baby!?” Tony cried out, looking at Thor is shock.

“She's ours, metal man!” Loki turned toward him and yelled out. Tony looked over at Loki but jumped back in surprise as Stephen twirled the bo staff and lunged at Loki. 

Loki twirled out of the way just in time to avoid being smacked in face. The ten nurses and doctors watch in fascination as their friend and colleague battles against a god then suddenly Stephen’s cloak latched itself onto its master. Stephen looks up and drops his bo staff and takes Loki by the shoulders. He twists his body so Loki was on ground and Stephen was covering him, a shining gold energy shield domed around them. Stephen looked at Loki in fear as they landed to the ground. He leaned up on his elbows, closed his eyes, and pulled loki into a kiss. Then Loki felt a massive energy pulse erupt from Stephen’s body and the domed shield expanded in an instant to cover the entire settlement. Loki could feel Stephen start to shake with exertion.

“Get Donna and take the humans inside! Now!” Stephen grunts as bullets start raining down on them.

“I'll be right back. I love you. You can do this. I believe in you.” Loki said, kissing Stephen once more.

“Hurry! I can't hold this much longer.” Stephen whispers, breathing harshly. Loki crawled out from under him and quickly put his hand to Stephen’s back. He pushed most of his magic into Stephen to give him a boost before stumbling weakly away. He yelled to the humans to run inside and tell the guards that he said that they are to guard the village before stumbling over to Thor. He was kneeling over the princess while trying to trying to keep an eye on the field. Warriors were arming themselves and standing in formation behind him, weapons ready. Loki fell to his knees beside Thor and took Donna into his hands and pulled her to his chest, trying to calm her slightly but to no avail. He got up and sprinted over to Stephen. He fell to ground besides Stephen and threw up his own force field around his family just before Stephen fell to the ground unconscious. Luckily, the bullets had stopped their pursuit and Loki dropped the force field and slumped forward, one arm coming out to hold himself up off the ground to keep from squishing Donna. As he still held her close to his chest.

“Stark, who is that! They have the quinjet!!” Thor called out angrily to Tony who was safely encased in his suit.

“I don't know!” Tony yelled back before holding up his arm and firing a missile at it. Loki gasped and threw up the force field again. The loud explosion making Donna scream and cry loudly.

“Shhhh. It's okay, sweetie. It's okay. Daddy’s here. I'll protect you, I promise. I will die before I let them touch you. I love you so much” Loki whispers as he sits up slightly as he starts to feel his energy continuing to drain from him. He looked around and saw Captain America and the Falcon land in the field several feet away from them. Loki hadn't seen them since New York. He had meant to ask why they weren't on the team anymore but never found the time.

Rogers looked over at Loki to see him, looking back in fear. Steve then saw that loki was moving slowly, weakly, to cover the man on the ground with his own body. Steve saw he was keeping his arm cradled to his chest, Loki eyes maintained their place on him. There was still a shimmering force field surround the two men. Steve looked back to Thor and Tony, who where both in a battle ready poses as they looked at him and Sam. Steve talked to Thor and Tony while Sam watched Loki carefully. Loki had crawled over top of the limp man and brushed his fingers through the man’s hair and down his caped back, his lips moving as he talked to the unconscious man. Sam pushed a button on his wrist that allowed his sensors to read lips and reply the words back to him.

“ _ -protect you, I promise. Everything will be okay soon. It's alright. Shhh. I know, sweetie. I know you're scared but that's okay. I’m always terrified that something will happen and you and Papa will be ripped away from me. We both love you so much. You're our baby girl and Papa and I will gladly lay down our lives for you. Princess, look at me sweetie. I need you to be a brave little girl and let me help Papa wake up. My powers are draining and I won't be able keep the shield up much longer. Alright? Come here.”   _ Sam heard Loki said before he saw him turn his back to them and raise his arms and dip his head down. All of the sudden Sam saw a small hand emerge from in front of Loki. Sam felt his blood run cold. He wasn't talking to the man beneath him. He was talking to their daughter who he was holding to his chest, his cape covering her from view. Loki looked over to Steve and him before looking back to the man. He watched as Loki tapped the red cape covering the limp man’s back and it pulled itself away from the man, hovering in mid air. Sam tried to get Steve's attention as he was trying to explain to Tony and Thor how a group hydra thugs had darted them with a tranquilizer and had brought them aboard the quinjet as hostages and flew here. They managed to escape the ties and and were fighting them while the leader opened fire on the field.

“Steve!” Sam said loudly. Steve turned to look at him but same just gestured to Loki who was lying across the other man. Both were unconscious and without the force field up, the distinct sound of a baby’s cry could be heard. Thor immediately ran over to the two men on the ground and keeled on the ground beside them. Steve came jogging up beside them.

“What happened?” Steve asked as Thor stood up with Donna in his arms. Steve looked at the her in surprise.

“Who is she!?” Steve asked shakily.

“She's why I was trying to get your attention Cap. I did some tweaking on my visual sensors so it can read lips and determine what people are saying. She’s their daughter. After Stark blew up the jet, Loki was trying to calm her down. He kept rocking and talking to her even while he was draining his power by maintaining the force field that he had over the three of them. Then even with as weak as he was, he still kept his position of a body shield for both the man and the baby. Whoever they are, they must be special for Loki to be willing to die for them.” Sam explained. Steve looked down at Loki in shock.

“Wow, Loki has been domesticated. I never  thought it was possible.” Steve chuckled. Thor shook his head with chuckle as well. He turned and gestured for Steve and Sam to follow him. He checked over every one of his warriors with slightly bouncing as he walked, the way he saw Loki do it many times before.

“Yes. It was quite a surprise. I didn't even know they were dating. I mean ever since we got here he'd disappear for a few weeks then reappear. He's never been in the palace for more than 48 hours at a time. I always wondered where he went but I didn’t question it because could see he was much happier and calmer when he came back. They were together during those times. They married in secret a month ago because they were afraid of how I would react. I am ashamed that I reacted in the way they feared. We didn't even homosexuality on Asgard but I guess Loki hid his sexuality so well that even Heimdall didn't see it until he we got here and Loki acted on it. I admit, I reacted poorly, but now I couldn't care less. Loki is happy, kind, loving, and his pranks are less painful. He used to stab me just because he could. Now, I only get stabbed if I'm being stupid or if I don't pay enough attention to him.” Thor said with a quiet laugh as he tries not to wake the tired baby in his arms. Suddenly a loud grunt of pain rolled over the field. Thor ran over to see Stephen had rolled over so he could breathe easier but Loki was still laying across him. 

“Loki, honey, wake up.” Stephen gasps out looking down at Loki’s still form across his chest. Loki just let out a low whine and attempted to bury his face in Stephen's chest.

“Loki. up.” Stephen rasps before jabbing his finger in Loki’s side, causing an embarrassingly high pitched yelp to escape his lips as he shot up into sudden sitting position. The sudden movement happened so quickly that the momentum carried him to land on his back on the ground with a loud thump. Stephen slowly pulled himself up and moved to lay down on the grass next to his sprawled out husband. Loki moved one arm to make room for Stephen to curl up into his side.

“Man! Oh man! Loki, look at your skin.” Sam said in shock. Loki lifts a hand to see his Jötunn markings poking through his Asgardian form. Loki sucks in a breath and puts all his remaining magic into maintaining his pale skin. He looked at Thor frantically trying to get his words out.

“Thor, listen carefully please. I can barely keep my true skin hidden right now. Please get everyone quickly off the field. You, Donna, and your avenger friends can stay. I want Christine and Nick to come out as well. They can help with your guys’ injuries. Please hurry and get everyone out. I only have about three minutes at most before I run dry. Let me have my baby girl though. She’s immune to my cold skin just like Stephen is and she helps keep my heart rate calm.” Loki said, closing his eyes and calming his breathing and heart rate.

“Don't worry. I understand.” Thor said before laying Donna on his bare chest. He then stood up and yelled out for everyone to clear the field due to a private issue. He sent a guard to tell Christine and Nick to come out before telling the other humans that Everyone is alive and safe but that Loki and Stephen are extremely weak from overexertion. And that Stephen and Loki are both powerless for time being but will be back to normal in a few days. Soon Thor came to tell Loki that everyone was gone. Loki muttered a soft thank you before turning to Stephen who was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

“Love, I gotta change. Don't worry about it. It's just much easier for me to recover when I'm not using any magic.” Loki says softly.

“Alright. My magic will be restored before yours. So, do you want me to portal us and Donna to the royal palace on Jotunheim when we wake up or do you want me to drop us in your bed here?” Stephen whispers back quietly. Loki tells him his bed here before Stephen closes his eyes and allows himself to fall asleep. Loki looks up at the human Avengers looking at him confusion but before he could say anything he heard fast footsteps approaching them.

“Stephen!? What happened!!!???” Christine yelled in fear before trying to push the men away. Thor grabbed her and Nick before they could touch his skin.

“Christine, Nick, stop struggling. Thor just saved your skin. Now, everyone listen to me. I know you all think I'm Asgardian but I'm not. And If any of you touch my skin, it will freeze your skin cells to point of nerve damage and extensive scarring. Just brace yourself. It's not a pretty sight.” Loki says then Stephen puts his hand on his chest.

“You are beautiful, honey. The color of your skin doesn't matter.” Stephen murmurs then pressed a kiss to Loki’s pectoral. Loki let out a breathless laugh, but then groaned at the movement.

“Shit. I'm out.” Loki grunts and closed his eyes while he allowed the change to happen. Tony, who had turned away to make a call right before Loki changed turned back and jumped back in shock.

“Holy mother of all things good! What happened to you!? You're blue and the ground beneath you is frozen.” Tony asked they all looked at Loki in shock.

“Stark, nothing happened. This is the real me. My pale skin is just an illusion I continuously put over myself. Didn't Thor tell you I'm adopted?” Loki asked, cracking open one blood red eye to look at Tony.

Tony was taken aback by the color of Loki's eyes. It took several tries for words to come out but they eventually made it.

“He did but I just thought you were an Asgardian orphan.”

“Well clearly I'm not Asgardian. But you're right about me being an orphan. Technically, I'm not Loki Odinson. I'm Loki Laufeyson. I'm the first born heir to the Jötunn throne. My biological father Laufey, was found dead in his bed two days ago. I need to go up there but I'm afraid what I'll find. My birth father was a tyrant. I fear people will think the same of me. Now, can you leave us and let us sleep for a little while?” Loki says as he closes his eyes. They all agree and leave them to rest. They had an eventful day.


	4. -Edited

A few days after the incident at the palace, Loki and Stephen were finally back to feeling themselves again. They were awoken around 6 am by their hungry baby girl. Loki fed her while Stephen hopped in the shower. Once Stephen stepped out, he took her and got her diaper changed and dressed while Loki took his shower. It was past time that they got baby supplies so they were going to get breakfast at the cafe down the street before heading to the store. Stephen had on a skin-tight, plain white t-shirt on and some well fitted blue jeans when Loki walked out in a towel only. Loki could help but stare at his husband’s ass while he bent down to pick up his black boots off the floor. Stephan sat Donna on the bed as he slipped on the boots and laced them up before noticing his husband’s stares. Stephen just chuckled and walked over to him.

“Good morning, Love.” Stephen said as he landed in and kissed Loki before pulling out black jeans and a forest green t-shirt out of the closet and hand them to Loki with a smile then walks out of the room. He quickly pulls the shirt on then his underwear and jeans as well before going downstairs to find Stephen sitting on the couch, with Donna on his knee, a letter in in one hand his phone in the other.

“Stephen, What is it?” Loki asked as picked up his phone and slipped it into his back pocket along with his wallet.

“It’s an invite to my high school reunion. It's this weekend and they need an RSVP. I don't know if I want to go. I was always the nerd that the Jocks stuffed in lockers.” Stephen said with a breathy chuckle as he stood up and grabbed his phone wallet and keys before they walked out the sanctum’s front door.

“I think we should go because think of it this way, you can throw it in their faces that they may have been the strongest then, but aren't now.” Loki said, taking Stephen’s hand in his, swinging their arms lightly as the walked down the street.

“Alright, you talked me into it. we'll go. I'll call them now and let them know.” Stephen said before handing Donna to Loki and pulling out his phone and dialing the RSVP number on the letter. 

“Hi, Diane. It’s Stephen Odinson…yes, my last name was Strange but then I got married. ...hahah! yeah I know, it's been a long time. Hey, listen. I got the invite to our high school reunion this weekend, and I wanted to let you know I'll be attending as well as my plus one…. Wait what? It's today?! Oh, ok then…. Yeah, we'll be still there. Same time? Ok. Ok bye.” Stephen said before hanging up.

“Let me guess, it's tonight.” Loki said, chuckling lightly.

“Yeah, they sent one out with a typo and then sent the one with the real date a few days later, looks like our mail got lost and we didn't get the correctly dated one…. Um...Why is this car following us?” Stephen answered before looking over his shoulder at the brand new black corvette.

“There’s a note on the windshield. Wait here while I look.” Loki said before handing Donna to Stephen and walking to the empty car and reading the note.

_ “To Reindeer Games and my awesome facial hair bro, The guys and I wanted to say thank you for saving our asses at the cost of your complete energy. I overheard you talking to your hubby about how you wanted a car but needed to start saving for Donna’s college. So I figured I'd help you out. Think of it as a late wedding gift. This beauty is in both of your names. It's completely paid off and under my insurance. The only thing you need to worry about is how much gas will cost on the next refill. I put a carseat in the back for the Princess as well. If there is a car crash, the car seat will instantly enclose her in the same metal I use on my suits. It also has a cup holder and can be converted to a toddler seat and a booster seat. Tell Friday to let me know what you think after you test her out. _

_ Catch ya later, Tony Stark”  _ Loki read out loud.

“Wow! This is amazing!” Stephen said as he opened the car to find that it had a back seat to it. He looked at Loki with a grin and began to strap Donna in to the car seat. he adjusted the mirror that hung from the from the head rest so she could see him even though she was rear facing. He handed her a toy that was inside the seat then got in the driver's seat. Loki got in next to him and they both buckle their seatbelts before Loki made an illusion of himself in the backseat with her so she could see him while remaining upfront. Stephen looked out to make sure no cars were coming then pulled out into traffic.

“Friday, please let Tony know that this is amazing and we are so thankful for his generosity” Stephen said as he drove in to the cafe parking lot.

“I will let him know right away.” The AI responded. Loki thanked it before stepping out of the car while Stephen killed the engine. They went inside, ordered their food, then started to talk about their plans.

“So this reunion today starts at 2 O’clock this afternoon and It's a three hour drive to the resort it's being held at. So that leaves us with 3 hours to go to the store and find a dress for Donna, get home, get showered, shaved, dressed, and…. Don't put that in your mouth sweetie… we need to get a go bag ready with diapers, wipes, toys, snacks and bottles, then get in the car and be on our way. Plus we still have to eat.” Stephen rambled as he ticked the stuff of on his fingers while trying to keep Donna from putting the high chair buckle in her mouth. Loki smiled in amusement and placed his hand on Stephen’s slightly shaking one.

“Darling, it will be fine. And don't worry about Donna’s outfit. I can change something she already has into something else.” Loki whispers, rubbing his thumbs over Stephen’s scarred hands. Stephen takes a deep breath and agrees. They play and talk with Donna while they wait for their food to arrive.

 

Later that day, black shiny corvette pulls up to the front of a mountain resort.

“Hm, I wonder who that is.” Amy said from where she stood outside talking with old friends. The door opened and a man stepped out and turned to talk to the person inside. He shut the car door and walked over to the sign in table. Unaware of the stares he gathered as he walked. He wore a bright blue, tight fitting, short sleeve button up shirt with fitted black slacks and dress shoes that shined.

“Who is that gorgeous man!? Oh my god, look at that ass.” Skyler said as he bent down to sign in at the table.

“Ladies, I know who he is. He was that skinny nerd who was always talking about brains. His name is Stephen Strange.” Tyler came up and whispered. They watch as Stephen stands back up straight and turns to the parking lot. They follow his gaze to see another man with a baby girl in one arm and a Disney princess backpack in the other.

“Who is that? He didn't go to our school?” Skyler asks turning to look over her shoulder when she heard her name called.

“Skyler look.” Amy gasps. Skyler turns to see that the raven haired newcomer had walked up to Stephen and had handed the baby to him and slung his arm around Stephen's waist before they walked inside.

“That has to be his husband and daughter.” Amy whispers, her wide eyes following the two men until they disappeared inside.

 

Stephen looked around his eyes scanning the room for old friends. His gaze landed on small group of people he knew across the dance floor. His old study buddies sat at a table talking amongst themselves.

“Darling, come with me. I want to introduce you to some of my old friends.” he said as he took Loki’s hand and pulled him over to them with a grin. Loki chuckled as his overexcited husband dragged him in a different direction. One guy looked up to see Stephen and Loki approaching and nudged the other guys

“Woah Stephen, is that you?” One guy asked. They stood up and one guy held out his hands in a weird way and Stephen looked down at them in hesitation.

“What? Did you forget our handshake? The man asked.

“No. I didn't forget. My hands just can't do it anymore.” Stephen replies, holding up his hand that wasn't holding Donna, who was looking around in wide eyed fascination.

“Dude, What happened?” another man asked, his eyes taking in Stephen's scared shaking hands.

“Car accident. It was raining and I was on a mountain side road. I hit another car head on, spun out and over the cliff. I rolled it 8 times. My hands were completely crushed.” Stephen replies quietly. Donna lets out a squeal and pats his face, then grabs his nose. He takes her chubby hand in his and presses a kiss to it then hoists her up and blows raspberries in her little cheek and stomach, her laughter bringing smiles to their whole group.

“Strange, Aren't you going to introduce us?” One guy asked.

“Its Odinson now. Carl, Mike, Leonard, this is my husband Loki Odinson and our daughter, Donna Frigga Lokidottir. Darling, these great guys are my old study hall partners.” Stephen said gesturing Stephen them.

“Pleasure to meet you all.” Loki said, reaching out to shake their hands.

“Odinson. I've heard that name before, I just don't remember where.” Mike said looking at Loki intently, his head cocked to the side. Suddenly, the sound of a fight range in from outside. Stephen hands Donna to Loki and storms over to the large men fighting on the ground. Loki hung back slightly, keeping Donna away from the commotion. There was a crowd huddled around the two men that Stephen couldn't get through. Mike, Carl and Leonard stood beside Loki. Stephen turned back and and the three men beside Loki see him toss something to Stephen. Then suddenly a sparking ring formed around Stephen’s feet and he dropped into the floor. The three humans yelled out then suddenly another ring formed above the center of the crowd and Stephen dropped out of it. A few startle cries come from the crowd when Stephen lands in front of them. They all watch as the former science nerd picks the men up by their shirts like a mother would fighting children. And deposit them away from each other with him standing in the middle one hand on each chest.

“That's enough! You are both grown men! Start acting like it!” he shouts at both of them. Then stephen catches a flash of metal in one man’s hand. Acting quickly, he threw a force field to encase the man in energy so he couldn't stab anyone. The man looked around in confusion then his eyes fell to Stephen’s narrowed ones Loki walked up beside Stephen, when suddenly the clunk of iron man landing sounded beside him.

“Hey, Doc. Hey Reindeer Games. I'm glad you’re both feeling better. Ok come to Uncle Tony.” Tony said then took Donna from Loki and settled her into his arms, he pulled a red and gold rattle out of his pocket and handed it to her. She squealed in delight and shook it roughly, laughing at the sound. The crowd looked on in wonder. How did Stephen know iron man so well that he would let Tony hold her without wariness. Both Stephen and Loki were clearly very protective of the baby who had just hit Tony on the nose with rattle. Tony lurched back and handed her back to Loki, who just smiled. Tony pull a napkin out of his pocket and pinched his nose.

“I don't know why they call you a genius when you do stupid stuff like that. I think Ultron knocked you around to many times. You give an Asgardian child a titanium rattle. Let me see.” Stephen chuckled as Tony glared at him before allowing Stephen to peel the napkin away slightly and inspect his nose.

“It's definitely broken. Loki, can you heal his nose… back to the way it normally is, don't give him a dog nose or anything. That way, I take care this idiot?” Stephen gestured to the man in the force field. Loki nods with a disappointed look and touches Tony’s nose lightly which instantly flashes green, leaving healed and unblemished cartilage and skin behind. The crowd looked on in shock as the billionaire's took a deep breath and thanked Loki. Loki nodded and answered his phone that had started to ring. He held up a signal to Stephen that he'll be right back and stepped away to talk on the phone.

Stephen nodded then pulled on gloves that he kept on his person and had gotten the knife from the man before producing a pair of handcuffs he had began carrying and cuffed the man. He got names, numbers and addresses of all the people witnessed it. Stephen put them in one an evidence bag he kept in the diaper bag then muttered a truth spell that would expire as soon as the sentences were given. He put the knife, also in an evidence bag, and the contact information for all the witnesses inside a brown plastic bag he then opened a portal to the inside of the police station. The crowd stepped back in shock as suddenly Stephen’s clothing changed to some type of armor with a dark blue cape. They look over to see Loki approaching urgently, his attire had changed as well into gold armor with a green cape swishing lightly.

“Darling, let Stark take him and just give them our contact info. That was Thor. Heimdall saw the beginnings of mass panic on Jotunheim. I need to get up there quickly and calm my people.” Loki said looking between Tony and Stephen, desperation clear in his stance. Tony nods and tells them to go. Loki thanks him then takes Stephen’s hand while he holds Donna in the other and rushes out the door and around the corner, out of sight from the public. Loki transports them to the Jotunheim palace gates with Donna now in Stephen’s arms. The guards turn to them, weapons drawn.

“You dare intrude on our soil, Asgardian?” One guard said, pointing his spear at Stephen. Loki steps in front of Stephen and Donna and while making eye contact with the guard, he then wraps his hand around the spear tip, freezing it solid then crushing it to powder in his hand. The guard looks at him with wide eyes. Loki drops the illusion of his pale skin, allowing his true self show. He pulled the slightly smaller Jötunn guard up by his shirt so Loki can look him in the eyes.

“My name is Loki Laufeyson. Laufey's first born and heir to the throne. That being said, I suggest you move out of our way and don't ever think about pointing a weapon at my husband and daughter again.” Loki hissed before dropping the guard at his feet and looked pointedly at the others. They all dropped in to a low bow before standing and pushing open the palace gates. There was the sound of a heated debate as they walked in. Loki quickly pressed one hand to Stephen’s chest and the other to Donna’s. He changed their armor from Asgardian to Jötunn as he also changed his to match before turning to the bickering Jötunn crowd of advisors, and councilmen.

Loki looked at Stephen and rolled his eyes  before morning for him to follow. They skirted around the crowd and walked over to the throne sitting on a platforms. Loki silently sat down in it while Stephen stood to his left. Loki looked down at them in cool indifference before clearing his throat loudly. Everyone froze where they were standing and looked at him in surprise.

“Are you finished bickering like children? If not, I'll wait until you are.” Loki said as he lounged across the throne before looking at Stephen with a frown. He waved his hand on another throne appeared beside him.

“Darling, I can feel you’re tired. Please sit down.” Loki said to him, gesturing to the new seat beside him. Stephen smirked lightly and gently sat in the throne, not wanting to disturb the sleeping princess.

“I am Loki Laufeyson. The late King Laufey’s first born. This is my husband, Stephen Laufeyson and our daughter, Princess Donna Frigga Lokidottir. I have returned to take the throne.” Loki said as he stood up, crossed his arms and looked down over his subjects.

“You are Odin’s son! You are not our king!” one man yelled out.

“Thank you good sir for speaking up and volunteering to be my evidence.” Loki said smoothly, his silvertongue working effectively like always. Loki sent and ice blast and froze him solid. The crowd screamed as they stumbled away from the frozen man. They watched a bright green glow started from inside and the ice exploded, leaving the man standing there to catch his breath.

“You're lucky, that I refuse to be the awful tyrant my father was. I could have just left you like that. However, your a living person so I'm not going to kill you you just because of one stupid mistake.” Loki said coldly before sitting back down in his throne.

“People, the records say laufey had one son, before becoming sterile. They say Odin took him during the Great War and raised him as his own. This man is him. He is the lost prince.” another man said. The crowd one by one began to kneel on the floor.

“That’s better. Now, first of all, I want an announcement to be made to every village that their lost prince has returned and has taken the throne. At this moment, my husband and I want a walk through of the prison and dungeons. I want to know who is in each cell along with the reason they are there. While we are doing that, have the cooks prepare a feast for the palace residence. That will take place tomorrow evening. I also want a census of who is in my palace and what their jobs are. That will be for now. Guards, accompany my husband and I to any place prisoners are being held.” Loki commanded as he and Stephen stood up. The group bowed before silently going off to do as they were told. Stephen and Loki walked side by side with a group of palace guards behind them with one leading the way.

“Your majesty, where do you with to start. They are organized by specie and race.” The lead Guard said asks Loki.

“Are there humans here?” Stephen asked coolly. The guard nodded slowly.

“Yes, Three. before the late king passed, an Asgardian male offered them to him as prizes. As much as my men and I didn't agree with holding them hostage, we didn't dare argue. We put them in a corner cell that let in sunlight to at least give them some heat. Also, in secret, We have been smuggling them thick blankets and hot food and drinks to try and keep them alive.” The guard said as they walked to humans cell. When they arrived Loki gasps in rage at who he sees in the cell. Huddled in the center of the cell was an older gentleman and two Women around Christine’s age. All three had thick blankets wrapped around them and a larger blanket trapped over all three of them together. The humans looked directly at Loki and scrambled against the back wall in fear.

“Open this cell right now, these humans are close friends with the king of Asgard. No harm is to ever come to them. Stephen and I will be taking them back to the palace. I will come back later tomorrow to make sure there are no other unlawfully imprisoned people.” Loki commanded. The guard sighed in relief and unlocked the cell. Stephen handed Donna to Loki and swept inside and crouched down to start examining them. They all looked at him in fright and tried to get further away from them.

“Dr Selvik, Dr foster, Miss Lewis. I need to look you over for injuries.” Stephen said calmly. The three humans look at each other in suspicion, most likely thinking this was a an interrogation tactic. Loki stepped inside as well, his presence making the humans look fearful again. He knelt down next to Stephen, careful not to jostle Donna too much, and placed his illusion back up to his pale skin.

“Loki? Thor said you were dead.” Jane said warily. 

“I was. For a while anyway. Come, we'll get you to the palace and get you warm. Then, while I can get things going, my husband can tend to any wounds you have. Then we will all go home.” Loki said before dropping the illusion back to his Jötun form with a sad smile. 

“Mister, how do we know we can trust either of you? Last time I set eyes on Loki, he was taking control of my mind.” Selvik curled further into himself. Stephen sighed and looked at Loki to find him looking at the floor with an empty expression. He stood and pulled Loki into a standing position before tugging him into his arms. Stephen ran a hand down Loki hair to rest at the back of his neck while the other went around his waist. Loki, not caring that his guards and the humans were watching, leaned into Stephen and shuddered slightly. He wrapped his free arm around Stephen and buried his face in his neck. Stephen felt the large shaky breaths Loki took in as he tried to calm himself and pressed a kiss to Loki’s temple.

“Better?” Stephen mumbled as Loki sucked in another breath and shakilly exhaled before pulling away and nodding. Loki looked into Stephen’s eyes and found sadness, understanding, and love shining back. Stephen smiled and pecked Loki’s lips before taking Donna into his arms again.

“Alright. Here is how this is going to happen. I'm going to take little miss here and the humans to the royal suites. You, my fine husband, are going to get things in order with the cooks for tomorrow’s feast then you and the royal advisors are you going to sit down and discuss new rules, regulations and go over anything that need to happen in the next few days. Then you are going to meet me in the royal guest suites. Then, we will all portal to asgard. Now, you need to get going, your majesty. You're going to be late.” Stephen said as he fussed over Loki’s clothing like any wife would do to her husband. Loki looked at Stephen with a small exasperated smile while patiently waited for Stephen to finish his rant.

“Darling, look at me. I've been training for this for 3562 years. I got it. Go take care of the humans. I'll see you in a few hours. I love you, don't have too much fun.” Loki chuckled when Stephen blushes slightly. Loki pulled Stephen into a slow kiss before pulling away and leaning down and pressing a kiss to Donna’s forehead and ran his hand down her hair as well, smoothing it away from her face. He flashed the humans a genuine smile and nods to everyone before turning to walk out of the cell. As he walked past Stephen, he slapped his ass then squeezed quickly before letting go and walking around the corner with two the guards following behind him like nothing happened. He could be heard laughing loudly at the yelp and the ‘Fuck you!’ That Stephen shouted after him.

“Not now, Babe! Everyone will see! And I don't like to share!” came the king’s reply, making the whole prison rattle with laughter. The posted guards in the prison could tell that the new kings are good people and nothing like Laufey. This land would prosper and grow healthily.

 

Stephen turned to look at the humans who looked at him with uncertainty.

“Come on, from one genius with a doctorate to another, I won't hurt you. I swear on my honor.” Stephen said he held up the boy scout salute then motioned for them to follow him. They did, cautiously following him to the palace the two palace guards walked behind them.

“I don't know what to think of him. He said he has a doctorate but in what? Boxing?” Jane mumbles to Erik.

“Hey! Mr kingly! Yo! pale dude! Are you deaf? Yoo hoo!” Darcy started saying with increasing loudness. The king was just kept muttering quietly as he walked, obviously lost in his own world.

“Hey Doc!” Darcy yelled, then finally he jumped slightly and looked back at her as if he started him.

“Were you talking to me? I'm sorry. I was talking to the princess. I didn't even hear you.” Stephen chuckled before catching their looks. He threw his head back and laughed before turning to walk backwards, exposing the baby girl sitting in arm leaning against him tiredly as she looked around.

“Her name is Donna Frigga Lokidottir. She’s Loki and I’s baby girl, the Princess of Jotunheim.” Stephen said softly as he readjusted her to sit on his hip as he turned back around with a wink. They entered the palace and stephen waved over a guard. The guard walked over and fell in step with Stephen.

“Yes, your majesty?” he asked calmly.

“Relay a message to the prison warden. I want a hot meal and fresh water or juice given to every single prisoner at least twice a day. One between the morning and afternoon meal, then another in the evening. I don't care what their crime is. They are people just like you and me and should be treated as such. I can already tell what kind of a king my father in law was and I don't like it at all and neither does my husband. That's all for now, Thank you.” Stephen said before waving off the guard. Jane tilted her head in consideration, as she took in Loki’s husband. He seemed so human, hell he even had a new york accent and a doctorate if he was telling the truth. She just couldn't figure out how if he was Asgardian then how did he get to be so human? It made her wonder what has happened on earth in the last year.

“Your majesty, what is going on? You look Asgardian, but all the asgardians I know, have Asgardian accents and talk like Shakespeare. Yet, you talk like a New Yorker. And an Asgardian can't attend college on earth because they aren't citizens or human. So there isn't any possible way that you can have a college degree, let alone a doctorate. So who are you exactly?” Jane asked calmly. Stephen just chuckled and shook his head in astonishment. He pushed open a pair of double doors that opened into a lounge room.

“Welcome to the guest living quarters. There are two bedrooms down that hall each one has a large fireplace and a wood burning stove and an attached bathroom. Then down this hall is a small library and a small kitchen. Go ahead and sit down and I'll get a fire going before getting my kit. Don't worry, I'll tell you everything you need to know.” He said, pointing to each area. Stephen pulled a few pillows off the couch and set them on the floor next to him so Donna could watch him start the fire before noticing they had wood and kindling but nothing for an ignition source. He sighed and placed his hand above the logs and chanted a spell.

Suddenly the flame roared to life under his palm.

“Alright fire is lit. Let me open a portal and get my med kit. I'll open it in here so I can keep an eye Donna and the door.” Stephen said then began to circle his arms. To Eriks astonishment and shock, a dimensional portal opened up and Stephen walked through. Suddenly a red cape came flying around the corner and got in Stephen's face and started flapping frantically. As if it was trying to gesture about angrily as it appeared to be silently yelling at Stephen.

“Levi. Levi. Calm down. There was an emergency on Jotunheim. I promise it wasn't the plan to go there after the reunion. I'm sorry. How about you go play with Donna? She's right there.” Stephen said with a small smile. The cloak wilted slightly and slowly floated to the baby on the ground a foot from the portal and wrapped itself around her. The humans gasp in shock to see that the cape was sentient.

“Excuse me? Who are you? And where is the master of this sanctum?” a male voice  Stephen looked up and from where he was leaning into his closet, wondering where Loki had put his put his med bag. 

“It's me.” Stephen said as he continued to search for his bag, muttering under his breath about Loki moving his stuff from their original places.

“Stephen? Its me, Mordo.”

Stephen hummed in distracted acknowledgement and turned to look in the desk that was sitting under the window. Still unable to find it, Stephen let out a angry growl and slammed his fist into steel table, denting it and making loud bang ring through the room. Donna let out a loud cry before starting to sob. Stephen felt his anger dissipated immediately a guilt replace it. Mordo jumped and looked around when the sudden cry of a baby rang out. He turned his wide eyes to Stephen as he walked back through the portal and scooped up the baby, holding her close and rocking slowly. He tucked her up against his his upper chest and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He didn't realise Mordo followed him through the portal.

“I'm sorry, baby girl. I didn't mean to scare you. Daddy can never remember to put Papa’s things back where they go. You’re Daddy is incredibly forgetful sometime. You'd think that after over 3500 years that he's figure out to put things back where he found them.” Stephen said with a small laugh before going over to the humans.

“Alright, Loki seems to have misplaced my medbag. So my next question is how badly are you three injured? Is it just bruises or is it stuff like stab wounds or broken bones?” Stephen asks, as he bounced lightly.

“It's all bruises and scrapes. We're fine.” Erik said looking at Stephen with suspicion still in his eyes.

“Alright. Can you please stop looking at me like I'm going to just decide to murder you. okay? I’m an Avenger as is Loki. He's changed a lot. And the team has forgiven him and accepted him as one of them. I save lives. I don't take them unless there is no other option. So please stop looking at me like that. I haven't given you a single reason to not trust me.”

Stephen said softly.

“Stephen, where are we? Russia? It's freezing.” Mordo started looking around at the ice and snow everywhere as he hugged his arms to himself and shivered. Stephen looked at the humans who where still shivering, even with the heat from the fire.

“Why didn't you tell me you were so cold? Guys, I'm immune to the cold because I married a Jötun. That doesn't mean that you have to sit and suffer. Mordo, I'm busy at the moment. How about you go back to earth. I'll text you when we can catch up okay?” Stephen said as he laid a hand on Jane and put a time sensitive spell that will make her resistant to the cold temperature for 24 hours. He then stepped over to Erik and did the same. He repeated the action as he went from person to person. They all heaved a sigh and stood up from under the blankets with a laugh. They felt warm for the first time in two years.

“Wait? Go back to  _ Earth _ !??? Are you saying we're on a different planet!?” Mordo screeches as he started to freak out and started to hyperventilate.

“Hey. Mordo, look at me. Breath in slowly through your nose and out of you mouth. Good, again. Good. Now listen, you are completely safe. I'm their king, they wouldn’t dare hurt you unless I or my husband gives the word. And I won't let that won't happen. The prison guards committed treason against my father in law, the former king, by bringing Dr. Foster, Dr. Selvik, and Miss. Lewis, blankets and hot meals. The guards went against their king, their people, to save the lives of innocent people. Okay? You're safe. I promise.” Stephen said putting his free hand Morton’s shoulder and squeezed lightly, given his Asgardian strength.

“Mordo, I can sense my husband is on his way here. When he comes in, I need you to not panic. Okay? I'm warning you now that he looks scary but he's a great guy. Alright? You good?” Stephen asked as he looked into Morton’s eyes for confirmation. Mordo nodded just as a knock sounded on the door. Stephen let go of Mordo’s shoulder and went to open the door.

“Donna, sweetie, look! Daddy is back! Let's go open the door for him.” Stephen said as they walk over to the door and open it. There stood Loki with a crown on his head with a guard standing behind him, another crown sat on a pillow the guard held in his hands. Loki took the crown off the pillow and set it on Stephen’s head before gently sliding his palm down to rest on Stephen’s cheek.

“You look gorgeous, Darling.” Loki said kissing Stephen slowly and sweetly. Donna let out a squeal to get Loki’s attention. They broke apart with a chuckle and looked down at Donna. She scowled at Loki before reaching her arms up for Loki to take her.

Loki obeyed his baby girl’s request and scooped her up. He lifted her up blew a razzberry into her stomach and tickled her sides, making her laugh and squeal loudly.

“Your majesty, before I return to my post, I just want to say that for the first time since your grandfather took the throne, the other guards and myself are honored and happy to serve the royal family. I know this land will prosper and thrive under your rule.” the guard standing with the pillow said with a small smile.

“Thank you. Before you leave though, I want these to be hung in the palace. One will hung on the back of the of my throne and the others can be strategically placed in different rooms where they can be easily found. Every guard will know the location of each one. They are directly linked to my husband and I. They are to summon us if we are not on planet. Put your hand on one and whisper what the problem is, we will both hear it and come directly to the throne room. We have responsibilities on earth, both in the Asgard and human populations, that means that we won't be here all the time. However, if something or someone needs us, we will stop everything and be here within a few minutes. You have our word.” Loki said as he handed ten gold medallions on thick green ribbon with the royal family crest engraved on it. 

“Thank you, your majesty. I'll gather all the guards and we will decide where to put them. Enjoy the rest of your evening, sire.” The guard said then sweeping into a low bow then turning on his heels and walking away.

Loki took Stephen’s hand, closed the door, and walked further into the room where the human's waited. Loki’s eyes fell to Mordo and cocked an eyebrow as he took in the dark skinned man who wore robes that were similar to Stephen’s. Mordo looked at Loki in fright before Stephen came up and wrapped his arms around the blue king.

“My love, who is this?” Loki asked warily, sensing darkness and hatred inside the man’s heart.

“Darling, he's an old friend, his name is Baron Mordo. He's the man who found me when I was looking for Kamar-taj and convinced the ancient one that she should teach me. Before he left 3 years ago, he was my sparring buddy.” Stephen said with a smile.

“Stephen, I sense evil intentions in his heart. He did not come back to say hello. There is dark magic within him.” Loki said, keeping his eyes on the human. Stephen looked at Mordo in betrayal. Who just chuckled darkly and smirked at Stephen. He suddenly threw a energy cage at Loki and the humans then a sudden blast of magic at Stephen. Stephen knew exactly what spell Mordo had just threw at him and instantly sent a message to Loki’s mind.

‘ _ I'm faking it. I'll tear down his barrier once  when he gets closer.’ _

Stephen pretend to stumble back like he was suddenly weakened before letting his knees crumble as if he couldn't hold himself up any more. He looked up at Mordo in fake fear. Loki played along and pounded at the cage, yelling for Stephen to run. Stephen noticed, that Loki’s voice and the humans screams was muted from inside the cage. Stephen threw up his hand as if trying to throw out some type of magic before pretending to look at his hand in fear as he dropped the magic that kept his hands from shaking. Mordo started laughing evilly

“What did you do to me?” Stephen asked quietly. Mordo walked over to lean over and kicked Stephen in chest, Stephen let himself fall down as if Morton’s kick had the possibility to have effect on him. He faked a grunt and a wince before looking up at Mordo who was looking down at him with a smirk. Suddenly, Mordo felt Stephen hand wrap around his ankle and before he knew it, he slammed into the wall behind him. Stephen had thrown him 20 feet across the room before standing up with amusement and boredom. Mordo gazed in horror and confusion at Stephen. Before Mordo could cast a spell he sees Stephen squint at him and suddenly he was encased in a bright yellow energy dome. The sorcerer supreme flicked his now still hand, over to where he had trapped the blue king. Morton’s eyes widened to see his cage disappear and Loki start to walk to Stephen’s side, whispered something and left the room, into the hall.

“Mordo, you really are stupid. You know that? One, you try and fail to attack me in mine and Loki’s palace. Two, you use a spell to take my powers from me, without knowing that that spell only ever works on humans. And as you can see, Loki, Donna, and I are not human. Now, before I hand you over to the guards and put you in a prison cell for treason, do you want to say anything?” Stephen asked before Loki and two guards enter the room.

“What will you do?” Mordo asked softly. Stephen muttered a soft spell and then thrust his hand at Mordo. The guards watched as a ball of bronze light pulled itself from the shouting human man before becoming fully separated and vanishing. The yellow light dome disappeared as well and Stephen bound his hands and feet with energy before he waved the guards over to him. Stephen led the guards to Mordo’s place on the floor. Stephen pulled all weapons off Mordo, including his relics, before turning to the guards.

“This human is guilty of treason. Bind him in chains then take him and put him in a cell. My husband and I will be back tomorrow to deliver his punishment. Until then, let us know if anything happens.” Loki said from behind them. The guards bow slightly then pick up Mordo by the arms and dragged him out of the room. Stephen closed the existing portal to the Sanctum and opened one to Asgard throne room door.

“I know I haven't explained who I am yet so listen up. 6 years ago, I was a human. I am a world renowned neurosurgeon. I was formerly known as Doctor Stephen Strange. 5 years ago, I was in a near fatal car accident. I hit another car at 80 miles per hour, spun off the cliffside and rolled my corvette ten times. My hands were crushed by the dashboard. I was in surgery for eleven hours, and I flatlined 3 times. Even after I had my seventh surgery, I still have extremely severe nerve damage in my hands. So I left New York and went to study sorcery in the Himalayas. I became the sorcerer supreme after 2 years. I met Loki 2 years later and we have been together for just over a year. We married a month and a half ago. When we married, I ate a slice a golden apple of Idunn which turned me into an Asgardian. That's why I act human, it's because I was human. Now follow Loki, you are about to meet the king of Asgard.” Stephen said with a smile. Loki walked through, and changed back to his pale skin before knocking on the door. The humans piled through the portal before Stephen stepped through and glossed it behind him. They heard a voice come from inside, telling them to enter. Loki opens the door and the human’s gasp. There sat Thor, lounging on a wooden throne while he talked to Tony Stark.

“Brother, look who we found on Jotunheim as my father's prisoners.” Loki said, drawing Thor’s attention away from Tony. Thor gasps as he takes in Jane, Darcy, and Erik’s stunned faces. Thor stands up and quickly walks to meet them halfway across the room and pulls the human’s to him. They were safe now, that's all that mattered.

That night, Loki had put Donna to sleep after eating a healthy meal and a quick bath. He then crawled into his side of the bed next to Stephen. They fell asleep together to the sounds of the baby monitor.


	5. AUTHOR NOTE!- please read! Its important!

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've kinda lost inspiration for this fic. I'm trying to write more but I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep this fic going. Either way, I'll let you all know.**

 

**I said I was going to edit the chapters and they have now been Edited as labeled.**

 

**FROM NOW ON ALL CHAPTERS ARE FRESHLY WRITTEN. THEY WILL NOT BE LABELED AS EDITED BUT WILL BE EDITED BEFORE I POST THEM!!!**

 

**The 5th chapter should be up soon hopefully. I'm going to try and finish it.**

**Until then ttyl, Peeps! Luv ya!**


End file.
